


Into the Woods

by durinsprinces



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Claiming, Crossdressing, Knotting, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Marking, Shapeshifting, wolf!Fíli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsprinces/pseuds/durinsprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What have your uncle and I always told you about the woods?” his mother asked, giving her son’s hand a little squeeze. </p><p>“Always stay on the path! Never leave the path!” Kíli repeated, his voice trying to mock the sound of authority in his mother and uncle’s voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off the Path

**Author's Note:**

> There are a handful of things I'd like to say. At the end of this chapter I will post the additional tags that will be spoilers, so if you're not afraid of most/any kinks, you can have the option to be surprised by what this fic will contain. Otherwise, they will be there for you to view in all their glory, and will go up when those chapters are reached. I had a hard time deciding if I should tag bestiality, as it's not going to happen for several chapters. But, I felt it only fair and right. 
> 
> No one likes surprise bestiality. 
> 
> Well, I do. But I digress. 
> 
> This fic is written by me, but 100% of the ideas and planning are a collaboration between a friend(ao3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixlop/pseuds/trixlop)) and myself. This story is quite dear to both of us, and I decided to start writing it as a gift to them, and also because the world needs to see all this glorious trash. 
> 
> Also, this is a light project I'm working on, so updates will be whenever I get the next chapter done. I'd like to hopefully finish a few other things in addition to updating [Against the Current](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336316/chapters/9834305), so I have no idea the update schedule on this, but I'm going to aim for at least once a week, since updates are fairly smaller than everything else. 
> 
> Lastly, I didn't pick the title. Don't hold me responsible for naming it after some Disney flick, that wasn't me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a handful of things I'd like to say. At the end of this chapter I will post the additional tags that will be spoilers, so if you're not afraid of most/any kinks, you can have the option to be surprised by what this fic will contain. Otherwise, they will be there for you to view in all their glory, and will go up when those chapters are reached. I had a hard time deciding if I should tag bestiality, as it's not going to happen for several chapters. But, I felt it only fair and right. 
> 
> No one likes surprise bestiality. 
> 
> Well, I do. But I digress. 
> 
> This fic is written by me, but 100% of the ideas and planning are a collaboration between a friend(ao3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixlop/pseuds/trixlop)) and myself. This story is quite dear to both of us, and I decided to start writing it as a gift to them, and also because the world needs to see all this glorious trash. 
> 
> Also, this is a light project I'm working on, so updates will be whenever I get the next chapter done. I'd like to hopefully finish a few other things in addition to updating [Against the Current](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336316/chapters/9834305), so I have no idea the update schedule on this, but I'm going to aim for at least once a week, since updates are fairly smaller than everything else. 
> 
> Lastly, I didn't pick the title. Don't hold me responsible for naming it after some Disney flick, that wasn't me.

_Today was Kíli’s first venture inside the woods alone._

_He felt nervous as he left his momma at the gates of the village, but she gave him an encouraging smile and a kiss on the forehead as she pulled his red cloak tighter around him._

_“You’ll be just fine, little one,” she gave him a small hug. “Just remember what Uncle Thorin and I told you about the woods, and you will have a safe journey.”_

_Kíli nodded and gripped the basket tighter. “Okay, Momma,” he told her quietly before turning to face the woods. “I’ll be home soon.”_

 

* * *

 

Wind whips through the leaves on the trees, birds chirping in accompaniment to the song of the forest Kíli wishes he could hear.  He can hear some of it. Just the very end of it. Or perhaps the beginning of it. But he wishes he could hear the whole piece, start to finish.

Kíli supposes he doesn’t have enough time for that. He is mortal and the song of the forest will continue to play until the end of days.

The basket feels heavy in his hands. Had his mother packed more than usual? Perhaps she wished for Kíli to stay with his uncle a day or two. The days are just starting to grow longer, the spring finally in full bloom.

She must not want Kíli out after dark in the woods. Kíli doesn’t mind staying with his uncle, and he enjoys learning the things he as to teach him that he can’t learn in the village. But he would have liked to have known before he left, so he could have packed an additional outfit in the basket.

The few articles of clothing he has at Thorin’s don’t really fit very well anymore. He reminds himself to remind his momma _again_ of this fact.

The woods smell fresh and new once more. The wildflowers are blossoming everywhere around him as he enters the cover of the trees and steps onto the path.

Beaten and worn, the path is marked on both sides by small grey stones. Kíli doesn’t know who put them there, or when. Maybe it was his uncle. Or maybe it was someone born long ago. All he knows, is that they’ve always been there, senescent, dependable and familiar.

Kíli walks leisurely through the woods, taking in all the sights and scents that he had missed over winter. He rarely goes to Uncle Thorin’s in the wintertime, but when he does, it's always such a dull and cold journey. But today, everything is so  _alive_.

Kíli knows the path like the back of his hand. All the times he’d been here with his momma on the way to Thorin’s. And all the times Uncle Thorin held his hand on the way back home. He knows he won’t get lost. All he has to do is follow the path.

As Kíli heads deeper into the woods, the first stirrings of uneasiness washes over him. Is something watching him?

Kíli shakes his head and clears the feeling from his mind. _Of course_ things are watching him. The robins have just returned to the forest. And he knows the rabbits must be coming out of their warrens by now.

Only a few moments pass by when Kíli feels the intensity of eyes on him once more. He stands still a moment and listens.

There’s nothing to be heard but the sounds of birds calling out to one another, eagerly greeting the morning and the world. He must be silly to think something _dangerous_ is watching him. It must be his nerves from being alone for the first time. Kíli knows bears never venture close to the village. And Kíli had never seen anything _dangerous_ in the woods before.

Though, he did see a fox once.

The memory brings a smile to his lips.

* * *

 

_He and his mother were walking down the path one sunny morning, Kíli chatting away at his mother's side, when a large orange fox ran right into the middle of the path. It looked up at Kíli and Dís, before taking off into the thicket and disappearing._

_Kíli had wanted to run after it, still too young to understand the dangers of chasing a wild animal._

_As he hurriedly tried to race after the fox, Dís grabbed his hand tight and pulled him back gently._

_“Kíli,” she called softly._

_Kíli turned to her, his face bright with curiosity. “What was that, momma? A kitty?”_

_“That was a fox, Kíli,” his mother told him, pulling him just a little closer. “They are tricky and mischievous animals, not unlike yourself,” his mother teased with a little chuckle._

_Kíli flushed a little before his lips cracked into a large smile. “And cute.”_

_Dís shook her head, “Of course, my love.”_

_Kíli walked quietly next to his mother for a few moments before looking up at her again. “Momma?”_

_“Yes, Kíli?”_

_“I've seen rabbits and squirrels and birds and deer and even an owl once, but I've never seen a fox before in the forest. Is there only one?”_

_“No, I don't think so. I imagine there are more where it came from, or wherever it may be going.”_

_“Momma?”_

_“Yes, Kíli?” Dís smiled down at her son. Long ago she learned to let go of the frustration that Kíli’s seemingly endless inquisitiveness brought about._

_“What else lives in the woods? Are there more than just foxes, and squirrels, and rabbits, and birds, and deer?”_

_“And owls,” Dís said with a playful laugh._

_“And owls!”_

_Dís walked on for a few moments in silence, before she instinctively pulled Kíli a hair closer._

_“There are giant bears deep in the forest, but they never come close to the village. They must know they will be hunted if they do.”_

_“Bears?” Kíli’s eyes widened. “Like in my picture books?”_

_“Yes, Kíli,” Dís looked down at him, her face turning stern. “And you must never go looking for them.”_

_“I know, Momma,” Kíli frowned a little at his mother’s face. Dís noticed a small look of worry in his eyes._

_“What have your uncle and I always told you about the woods?” his mother asked, giving her son’s hand a little squeeze._

_“Always stay on the path! Never leave the path!” Kíli repeated, his voice trying to mock the sound of authority in his mother and uncle’s voice._

_“That’s right, Kíli,” Dís gave his hand another squeeze and continued to walk down the path._

_“Momma?” he asked after a moment, “Is there_ anything else  _in the woods?” Kíli sounded imploring, almost as though he had already heard the tale and wanted to hear it once again._

_“Oh, Kíli,” Dís chuckled and shook her head a little, “were you listening to the silly tales in the market again?”_

_Kíli flushed once more, his cheeks turning a little pinker. “Is it true then, Momma?”_

_Dís stopped walking and turned to her son. “Kíli, how many times have you and I walked the forest together?”_

_Kíli stopped alongside her, his nose wrinkling up in his quest to find the right answer. He was unsure of the exact number, but he thought it was quite a few._

_“At least a hundred?”_

_“And how many times have you and Uncle Thorin walked these woods together?”_

_“Just the same?” Kíli was unsure what his mother was getting at._

_“And have you ever seen anything in the woods to be afraid of? “_

_Kíli shook his head. “No, I don’t think I have,” he answered truthfully._

_Dís smiled at her son and began to walk once more. “That’s because there is nothing you have to fear in the woods. As long as you stay on the path, nothing will happen to you, my love.”_

_Kíli nodded and moved a little closer to his mother, inching away from the edge of the path. He glanced around at the forest and then moved even closer to his mother. His hands balled into the fabric of her skirt._

_Dís knew it well as the sign of nervousness that it was._

_“What troubles you, little one?”_

_Kíli glanced around one more time._

_“So there’s no…” Kíli bit his lip and then looked up at his mother. “There’s no_ wolf _in this forest?”_

_Dís gave a small sigh. She reached down to grab her son’s hands, dislodging their tight grip from the fabric. She held them in her own for a moment before she dropped his right and continued to hold his left. “No, Kíli, there isn’t. Those tales are simply that. Weary travelers confused by what they saw. Tired from their journeys, they mistake a fox or perhaps a lost dog for a beast that does not live here. Wolves haven’t roamed these lands since before our grandfathers were even born.”_

_“Why, Momma?”_

_“Perhaps there is not enough food for them, now that men hunt in these woods. Perhaps the village scares them away. But they are rumor and myth here, now.”_

_Kíli furrowed his brow, but said no more. The hand in his seemed to grow tighter and tighter with each of his mother’s words._

_“As long as you stay on the path, Kíli.”_

_Kíli looked up at his mother and smiled at her. “I will, Momma. I promise.”_

* * *

 

The path narrows for a moment, before opening wide and Kíli keeps to the worn and beaten ground that he knows. The basket swings in his hand as he carries it at his side, the contents safely wrapped and ready to be delivered.

When Kíli can no longer see the entrance to the woods, he begins to feel that strange feeling again, like eyes are watching him from somewhere beyond the path.

But when Kíli stops and glances towards the brush, nothing meets his eyes out of the unusual. It must be a fox, or perhaps a very curious owl. Either way, he is very sure he has nothing to worry about.

Kíli continues down the pathway, ignoring the mounting sensation of eyes on him.

As the forest starts to grow wilder around him, Kíli knows he’s near his favorite part of the journey to his uncle’s home. He wonders if the flowers will be in bloom yet.

The path opens up and leaves the copse of trees that surrounded it. It widens out just as it begins to cut straight through a beautiful meadow. Kíli always loves how the sun feels here, breaking through the trees and bathing the field in its warm light. A little creek trickles on at the edge of the meadow. Wildflowers sway lightly in the breeze.

Kíli’s eyes light up when he sees how many flowers are in bloom already. Tulips dance in the wind and he can smell the light, calming scent of the lavender near the creek. Soon the meadow will be taken over by thistle, sweet pea, and more lavender and violets than Kíli can possibly gather. If his Momma ever let him.  

The grass is a gorgeous, bright green, brushing just up against Kíli’s ankle.  In some spots, in the heat of the summer, the grass looks like it might reach up to his hips.

Kíli’s feet slow to a stop, hesitating by the side of the pathway. If he can still see the path, would it really matter if he stepped off of it? If he can still see the path, that means he never truly left it to begin with, right?

Kíli wants to pick some flowers for Thorin’s house. It can get so stuffy with all the smells of fire and leather oil, and meat brazing in the wood oven.

He could really use some nice smelling flowers.

Kíli glances around. He doesn’t see anything suspicious, and that feeling of being watched has left him the second he entered the clearing. He’s out in the open. The path is right there. Kíli is sure his momma meant not to go wandering around in the deep of the woods.

Kíli takes a deep breath as he steps off the path and into the wild grass. He stiffens for a long moment, before he finally sighs out in relief.

Nothing happens. He’s completely fine and the path is still there.

The ground feels soft beneath his shoes as Kíli slowly walks through the field of grass. He’s unsure if his uncle would like the tulips more, or the lavender. He thinks the lavender flowers would make him happiest. They’re unimposing and quiet, but they have a brightness to them that Kíli finds akin in Thorin.

Kíli takes one last look back just to make sure the path is really still there.

Heading down the meadow, Kíli sets his basket down on the dry grass, before he steps down the bank of the creek. Mindful of his new stockings, he makes sure to crouch down instead of kneeling on his knees. He knows his momma would be disappointed if he came home with them all covered in mud.

Momma always makes such nice clothes for him, and Kíli really does try to be mindful of her hard work. But sometimes he can’t help getting them a little dirty.

Kíli carefully picks each flower for his uncle’s bouquet, making sure the ones he picks are pretty enough to sit in the vase on the mantle above the fireplace.

Sometimes there are already flowers there when Kíli comes over, although he’s not really sure who put them there or why.

After adding a few small, white wildflowers to the bouquet, Kíli stands up and brushes himself off. He’s going to scout for the longest blade of grass to use as a ribbon to hold them all together.

Kíli smiles down at the little bundle in his hands, before turning away from the creek and back towards his basket.

Flowers scatter one by one in the breeze as Kíli drops them to the ground. Fear wells up inside him, his throat constricting tightly around the lump forming in it. He chokes around it as he tries to breathe.

A large wolf stands in the middle of the clearing between Kíli and the path.

Pale golden fur glints off the sunlight. White teeth appear as the wolf bristles and breaks into a loud, menacing snarl.

Blue eyes stare him down and Kíli feels tears well up in his own.

He should have listened to his momma. He should have never stepped off the path.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also side note, this fic has plot, but also a lot of smut later on. Despite being a rather dark fairy tale, this plot will actually veer more towards fun and light, more often than not. But not always. Anyways, here's the tags that include spoilers:  
> Kili will be turned, followed by mpreg and lactation kink. 
> 
> There's also some use of pack dynamics between Kili & Fili once Fili claims Kili as a mate. Fili is also a wolf. So things like scent marking, mating cycles, etc are to be expected. 
> 
> Average warnings for sexual things apply: anal sex, rimming, etc. Again, tags will be added when they go up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you weren't scared away by bestiality. 
> 
> Also, my tumblr can be found [here](http://durinsprinces.tumblr.com/).


	2. Offerings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't have a lot to say about this chapter.  
> Except for that Kili is real dumb. 
> 
> Like, he's so dumb it's almost cute. 
> 
> Anyways. Here's chapter two. Lacking in sin. But we'll get there. I promise. Sooner than you think. I'm very impatient.

Kíli stares at the wolf. He snarls even louder as Kíli shifts a little in his fear. His heart hammers in his chest, watching as the wolf takes a tiny step forward.

That’s when Kíli really looks at the beast in front of him.

The wolf’s fur is a bit mangy and knotted. Kíli can make out the line of his ribs as the wolf takes another tentative step towards him. The animal clearly hasn’t had a decent meal in quite a while. He swears he can hear the wolf’s stomach growling louder than the snarl in his throat.

The wolf’s eyes remain trained on Kíli, intense and hungry and strikingly beautiful. And Kíli doesn’t want to die, but if these eyes are the last thing he’ll ever see, perhaps it wouldn’t be the worst death.

The nose of the wolf flares as he scents the air, the snarl now turning into a growl the builds between them.

Kíli watches those bright eyes dart away from him and down to his feet. He thinks perhaps the wolf is watching to see if he’ll run. He really should try. He should run down to the creek and jump in and follow it away from the meadow, until it reaches the edge of Thorin’s land. He should at least try to scale a tree, even.

Could wolves climb trees?

Kíli stands there, frozen by fear and a sudden itch of curiosity.

It’s strange how the wolf hasn’t attacked him yet. Surely the legendary big bad wolf would have eaten him by now. He’s been immobilized since the second he saw the beast, standing defenseless and alone in the middle of a wide open field. And the wolf had plenty of chances to attack Kíli as he crouched by the creek, picking flowers slowly one by one, completely unaware of the animal behind him.

Kíli thinks it’s very curious, indeed.

Maybe the wolf was waiting for him to run? Maybe he wanted to play with his food before he ate him whole.

And yet, as Kíli watches those captivating blue eyes dart back down to his feet, he finds himself less convinced that the wolf was ever going to attack or kill him. Perhaps he would just let him go. The nostrils flare once more, and those eyes stare straight at the ground as the wolf takes another little step.

Kíli’s eyes follow the path of the wolf’s gaze right down to his own feet.

 _Oh_.

It all clicks in his mind as he takes in the sight of his basket, a waiting treat that must smell rather enticing. Clearly more alluring than Kíli must smell.

Kíli glances up at the wolf, at the bones jutting from his hips and the hungry look in his eyes. They look tired, too. The exhaustion is evident when the wolf takes yet another step. And when Kíli really thinks about it all, he doesn’t think the wolf could even put up a chase if he runs.

If Kíli just leaves his basket, he could probably make it to Uncle Thorin’s safely.

But what if the wolf gets back his lost energy and follows him after he finishes off the contents of the basket? What if he decides to eat him then, when he realizes the food Kíli left isn’t enough to satiate his appetite?

Kíli’s eyes light up as a thought crosses his mind.

What if he _gives_ the wolf the basket of food? Then maybe the wolf would be grateful to him and Kíli’s kindness that he won’t eat him, too.

It’s the best plan Kíli can think of.

When he looks at the wolf in front of him, he sees less of a beast ready to devour him in one bite, and more of a hungry animal, tired and wounded from a long winter.

Kíli feels just a little bad for him.

With a tiny breath, he reaches down for the basket, listening to the low growl of the wolf getting even louder in the clearing.

Kíli slowly picks up the basket and sinks his hand beneath the soft blanket keeping the contents warm and protected. The wolf snarls and bares his teeth, taking a large, menacing step forward.

Quickly, to avoid being attacked, Kíli pulls out a small roll of bread. The top is sticky with honey and butter. The smell begins to waft towards the wolf, carried to him on the light breeze of the morning turning into afternoon.  

“Are you hungry, boy?” Kíli asks him as he gently tosses the roll across the ground. It comes to a stop right between the wolf’s large front paws.

He swears he can almost hear the resentment in the wolf’s snarl. But he quickly bows his golden head and picks the roll up in his giant maw. The eyes of the wolf never leave Kíli’s face as he eats, his tongue darting out to slowly lick his mouth for the last remaining taste of the bread.

Reaching into the basket once more, Kíli pulls out another roll. He knows they’re supposed to be for Thorin, but he doesn’t think his uncle would mind sharing just a little.

Especially if Kíli can escape with his life.

The second roll reaches the wolf and he immediately gobbles it up. Kíli watches that tongue licking at his large muzzle again. Blue eyes seem to soften as the wolf finishes the second offering. Kíli knows he shouldn’t think the sight is as cute as it is, but it’s hard not to when the wolf seems to look at him almost imploringly now.

Kíli looks down into the contents of his basket. There’s only a few rolls left and he doesn’t want there to be none for his uncle. When he looks back up, he notices the wolf has gotten visibly closer. Kíli’s blood runs as cold as the creek behind him.

Is this not working?

He almost decides to run, when he notices that the wolf is no longer snarling and the only sound in the clearing now is that of birdsong once more. Kíli takes a breath. It is a good sign, he thinks.

A little of his fear ebbs away as Kíli pulls out one of the apples he planned on eating on his way home from Thorin’s. He holds it up so the wolf can see it.

“Do you like apples, big boy?”

The wolf wrinkles his muzzle into a tiny snarl and Kíli isn’t sure if he wants the apple or not. He rolls the fruit across the ground anyways, hoping the wolf will accept his offering. He watches intently as the wolf bows to snuffle at the skin of the apple. His heart hammers in his chest as the wolf sneezes on the fruit.

He finally opens his large mouth and picks the apple up, though he seems begrudged to do so. Kíli almost smiles at the loud crunching noise as the wolf bites the apple in two.

Golden ears flatten against the wolf’s head and Kíli can just tell the wolf is unhappy to be eating the fruit. He glares up at Kíli as the juice from the apple slowly wets the fur around his muzzle. Chunks of fruit fall from his mouth as he attempts to chew the apple.

Kíli can’t help it now when he smiles. The way the beast picks up the fruit and chews it between his back teeth with his mouth wide open _is_ undeniably adorable. And when the wolf snuffles at the ground when all the pieces of apple are gone, despite his clear distaste for the fruit, Kíli can’t help when his amused smile grows wider.

Kíli knows he’ll be hungry later, but he can’t help himself when he pulls the large sandwich from the basket. The smell gets the wolf’s attention, ears perking forward quickly as he instantly stops licking juice from the ground. The meat calls to him and the wolf steps forward seemingly without knowing.

Kíli thinks he can see the faintest movement in the wolf’s tail.

“I was going to eat this sandwich later, but you look like you need it more, boy,” Kíli tells the wolf before he cautiously sets the sandwich on the ground. He takes a few steps back from it, watching the wolf closely.

The wolf stares back at him, eyes taking in every move Kíli makes. He guardedly steps forward towards the offered food, before he finally reaches out and picks it up in his jaws. Once the sandwich is secure between his teeth, the wolf springs back and runs a few feet away from Kíli.

Kíli can’t help but watch with a grin as the wolf slowly lowers himself to the ground so he can eat the food. The smile drops from his lips instantly; Kíli knows this is his time to escape.

Adjusting the basket quietly, Kíli edges slowly away from the wolf and towards the path. The wolf glances up at him, watching him for a slow moment before he turns back to his food, picking the meat and cheese from the middle first.

Kíli tries not to get caught up in watching the animal eat when he glances over his shoulder several times, just making sure he’s not being followed.

The path is close by and Kíli is just about to step on the flat ground of the trail when the sound of paws hitting soft grass startles him. Kíli knows he should run. He knows he needs to. He has to run. It’s his only chance.

But his blood is frozen like ice in a river, sluggish and cold under the surface as it tries to keep moving through him. He can’t feel his legs even if he wanted to run. Which he does. He really does.

Kíli thinks maybe he should hit the wolf with his basket. If he gets a clear shot to his head, it might buy him enough time, a big enough head start. Momma always says he’s a fast runner.

It’s his best shot. His only hope. His grip tightens on his basket as Kíli turns to face the wolf.

The beast skids to a stop right in front of him just as Kíli turns around.

The sight of the animal so close almost has Kíli swinging the basket as hard as he can, but he stops himself as a flash of pale gold crosses his vision.

The wolf’s golden tail wags happily back and forth in the air as he stands in front of Kíli. The white tip catches Kíli’s eyes as the tail begins to pick up speed, waggling so hard it hits the wolf in his sides.

It’s unbelievable.

It’s not possible.

The _big bad wolf_ standing before him, tail wagging like a common dog, seemingly completely harmless.

Kíli flinches as the wolf moves another inch closer.

Ears flatten against the wolf’s head and those blue eyes grow wide as he leans forward and licks at Kíli’s little fingers. His tongue laps at the remaining taste of meat on Kíli’s hand.

Kíli stands absolutely still, letting the giant beast lick his fingers clean. He’s too afraid to move. What if the wolf is just testing to see if Kíli tastes any good?

The wolf finally seems satisfied and he pulls away slowly from Kíli. With a tiny yip, he tucks his tail and shoots off like lightning through the meadow, leaping hurriedly into the bramble and thicket surrounding the clearing.

And then he is gone.

Kíli blinks.

He blinks again, unable to comprehend or understand what just happened. Kíli holds up his hand, still wet from the wolf’s tongue.

_How is he still alive?_

Kíli turns swiftly back to the path and steps onto it immediately. Now is not the time to dwell on how or why he’s still breathing. His life has been spared once, he’s not sure he’ll be so lucky again.

Kíli hurries down the path and tries to ignore the hunger in his stomach as the afternoon begins to settle in the woods. He knows it’s hardly a big price to pay for his life, and he knows Uncle Thorin will feed him if he asks.

The thought makes him frown a little. What would he tell his uncle about the missing food? What _should_ Kíli tell him? 

Kíli _knows_ he should warn his uncle about the wolf. However, he knows if he does, there will be a hunting party gathered in the village and they will find the golden wolf and kill him.

Kíli doesn’t want the wolf to die. Especially at the hands of men and their cruel knives.

Besides, the wolf seemed okay. Well, for a _wolf_. Definitely not at all like the legends.

Maybe he should just let the wolf live in peace. Kíli’s eyebrows furrow together as his frown deepens. What if the beast decides next time he would like to eat Kíli, too? Or someone else traveling in the woods? What if the wolf wanted to eat Momma?

Kíli rushes along the trail, the day rushing alongside him. He spends the remainder of his journey weighing his options and they all sit heavily on his conscience. When the sun starts to set in the sky and he comes along the outskirts of his uncle’s land, Kíli finally decides it would be best not to mention the wolf. Surely if he had wanted to eat him, he would have already done it. Weak or not, the beast is still a beast.

Kíli rounds the bend, his uncle’s large cabin coming into view. A sense of safety finally surrounds him as he rushes towards the front gate.

Stopping just outside the front, Kíli lifts his hand once more, looking at his fingers. He glances over his shoulder at the woods, wondering where the wolf went. He shakes his head.

It’s probably best he never knows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://durinsprinces.tumblr.com/).


	3. Apple Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, this chapter isn't that interesting, but it sets it up nicely for something i wanted to add in the fourth chapter.  
> anyways. have kili doing kili things. 
> 
> being real cute & stuff.

Kíli only gets lectured a little for “dropping” his food on the ground.

He made sure to lie and tell Thorin that he threw it as far away from the path as he could, after dropping it in a small puddle. Thorin had taught him that lesson several years ago, but his uncle still warns him that leaving food too close to the path could attract wild animals too close to it.

“I know, Uncle,” Kíli nods solemnly. “I’ll be more careful next time, I promise.”

Kíli wonders if the wolf will start straying closer to the path. He hopes not. He doesn’t want anyone getting hurt. Or the wolf.

After a small, late lunch, Kíli goes with his uncle down to the pasture to take care of his goats. He helps carry the pails of milk and Thorin pats him on the head when he manages only to spill a drop or two. After putting out food for the animals, Kíli helps Thorin prepare dinner. He cuts up vegetables while his uncle browns the meat in the pot, and he doesn't drop a single one when he dumps them all in. 

Uncle Thorin’s meals are always so much heavier than Momma’s and Kíli finds it hard to finish his second serving of stew.

After supper, Kíli sits in front of the fire, watching the flames and smiling at the warmth on his face. His Uncle stops beside him and sets something down on the floor before walking away. Kíli looks down, his fingers reaching for the block of smooth wood his uncle sat in front of him. He carefully picks up his whittling knife and lets his fingers trail over the wood.

He thinks the wood is from the old apple tree Thorin cut down at the end of last autumn. Kíli had been sad about him doing so. He spent many late summer afternoons trying to climb to the top of the tree, where the apples grew biggest and tasted sweeter than any fruit Kíli ever tasted.

He loved how the sun felt at the top of the tree, loved how the wind would be scented with apples as the breeze blew over the branches and Kíli’s skin.

But the tree had been dying for years and after a storm that nearly blew all the broken branches into his cabin, Thorin had finally made the decision to chop it down.   

Kíli had helped Thorin gather the wood from the tree and tried not to let his uncle see him cry.

His thumb traces the smooth, cold block as he tries to picture a shape in his mind to carve. His thoughts quickly drift back to the strange day he had. His hands move hurriedly, as if they had a mind of their own and Kíli begins to whittle the wood. The sound of his own knife joins the sound of Thorin’s blade being sharpened.

“Uncle,” Kíli asks after a moment, his knife stilling along the block. Thorin continues to sharpen his blade, but Kíli knows he’s listening. “Do you know anything about wolves?”

The sound of the whetstone dragging across steel comes to a sharp halt and Kíli turns towards his uncle.

“Did you see a wolf, Kíli?” Thorin asks him, his tone far more serious that Momma’s had been when he asked her about wolves.

“No,” Kíli lies hastily, shaking his head.

Thorin visibly relaxes and Kíli frowns.

“Momma said there are no wolves left in these woods,” Kíli points out to his uncle, even though he knows just how untrue that is now.

“Aye, there hasn’t been any seen,” Thorin starts sharpening the blade once again, “but that doesn’t mean they don’t exist in the world still.”

Kíli looks down at the carving in his hand, the head of the wolf starting to take shape. “Have you ever seen one, Uncle?”

Thorin sets down his knife once he’s satisfied with the blade. “No, I have not.”

“Why do people think they’re bad?” Kíli’s shoulders sag as he voices the question.

Thorin takes in his nephew’s features, the look of sadness on his face and in his eyes. Thorin sighs. “I’m unsure of the truth behind the myths, but people fear those that are stronger than them. And wolves are strong enough to kill even some of the strongest men.”

“But not you, right, Uncle?” Kíli sits up a little straighter, turning fully towards Thorin.

Thorin gives a chuckle. “No, of course not.” He puts down the whetstone on the small table next to the sofa. “Kíli, we needn’t worry about wolves in these woods,” Thorin tells him, his voice soft and reassuring.

Kíli swallows. He doesn’t like lying to his uncle. But the wolf seems harmless to him.

“That’s what momma said,” Kíli bites his lip and looks back down at the block of wood.

“Is she telling you legends, again?”

Kíli snickers a little. “No, I just heard some tales when I went to the market. About a wolf.”

Thorin shakes his head. “I know these woods better than any but the woods itself. I promise you, nephew, there are no wolves here.”

A small smile pulls at Kíli’s lips, but it falls away once Thorin picks the whetstone up and reaches for a second blade to sharpen. Kíli returns to his own work, but he finds it hard to concentrate on the figure in his hands. When the muzzle and ears of the wolf are carved, Kíli finally stands up and sets the wood on the mantle to work on later.

“Uncle,” Kíli moves towards the sofa. “I’d like to take a bath, now.”

Thorin glances at the window and then back at his nephew. “Aye, it’s about that time, isn’t it?”

Kíli nods and Thorin stands up. He bends down and lifts Kíli up quickly, the rush of air causing his nephew to squeal in delight. Kíli wraps his arms around his uncle’s neck as he walks them to the washroom. Carefully, he sets Kíli down on the tile.

“Not too hot this time, little one,” he smiles down at Kíli.

“Can we have bubbles like last time, Uncle?” Kíli asks as he turns the tap on.

“Hmm,” Thorin pretends to mull it over, already aware of his answer. Kíli stares up at him, eyes pleading with him to say yes. “I suppose so,” he gives Kíli’s hair a little ruffle as his nephew lets out a loud, cheerful sound that fills the room around them. Thorin watches as Kíli grabs the container of soap from the stand next to the tub and dumps in far too much. Shaking his head, he turns to leave so he can collect their sleep clothing and a few towels.

Kíli loves bathing at his uncle’s house. At home, even though they have running water inside unlike some homes in the village, it rarely ever gets to the temperature Kíli likes best. And here, he can soak as long as he wants. The hot water never seems to run out.

Clothing in hand, Thorin returns to the washroom. He sets down the bundle and turns to his nephew. Kíli looks at him with a sheepish grin. “Is it too hot, Uncle?”

Thorin runs his fingers under the tap and winces a little. “It’s better than last time,” he says with a sigh, but he gives Kíli a small smile in return, none the less. Kíli’s little grin grows wide and he sits down quickly to unroll his stockings, eager to get into the warmth of the tub.

Once his new stockings are safely rolled together and put aside, Kíli stands up and turns away from Thorin. “Uncle, help me?” he asks with a glance up at him.

Kíli breathes a sigh of relief when the laces on the back of his dress are finally undone, no longer constricting tight around his chest. “Thank you,” Kíli murmurs as he lets the dress fall to the floor, happy to be rid of it. He steps out of the fabric around his feet and gives a little stretch, breathing deeply and enjoying the freedom he feels in his lungs. Thorin bends down to pick the dress up as Kíli pulls off his petticoat and kicks out of his bloomers.

Reaching down, Kíli collects the clothing and hands them off to his uncle, creating a growing pile of fabric in his hands. Thorin stares at the bundle of clothes in arms, just as Kíli steps out of his underwear and sets them on top of the pile.

The bathtub is already filled with hundreds and hundreds of little white bubbles, sitting on top of a cloud of foam. Kíli wastes no time stepping in and Thorin shakes his head before leaving again to tend to his nephew’s clothing.

Sinking down into the bubbles, Kíli sighs happily as the warm water washes over him. The water is the perfect temperature and the bubbles smell almost like the meadow. It’s soothing and comfortable, and Kíli sinks even deeper into the tub.

Thorin returns to find his nephew nearly submerged in the water and he gives another little shake of his head. Kíli looks up at his uncle as he takes off his belt, placing it carefully across the sink. “Uncle, there aren’t enough bubbles,” Kíli tells him, his voice so serious it makes his uncle laugh. 

“There are plenty of bubbles, Kíli,” Thorin replies simply, eyeing the giant mess already spilling over the sides of the tub. But they make Kíli happy, even if it takes longer to clean up after their bath.

Moving to make space for his uncle, Kíli shuts off the tap and slides a bit farther forward as Thorin steps into the water. He grimaces at the heat of it, but says nothing as he sits down behind Kíli.

When Thorin is finally comfortable in the tub, Kíli turns to him, his face covered with white bubbles. Beneath them, Thorin can see the giant grin growing wider by the second. “Look, Uncle! I have a beard like you!”

Thorin chuckles and pats Kíli’s head. “Not for a long time yet, little one.”

Kíli misses the look of worry in his uncle’s eyes as he splashes his face with water and wipes the remaining bubbles off his cheeks.

Settling back against his uncle's chest, Kíli lets the water relax him, washing away the anxiety and nerves of his day. He lets out a tiny pleased noise as Thorin begins to wash his hair for him, carefully untangling the knots with his fingers. Kíli can’t help it when he falls asleep against his uncle, though he hadn't tried to fight it when his eyes slipped shut. His day has been long, the warmth of the water is too tempting, and he always falls asleep when his hair is played with.

Thorin lets his nephew rest as they both relax in the tub. 

When the water begins to turn cool, Thorin gives Kíli a small shake, waking him from his doze. Kíli lets out a tiny yawn as he sits forward and allows Thorin to help him out of the tub. The towel is soft and warm around him and he makes a little noise of contentment as Thorin begins to dry him off gently.

“Momma’s always so rough when she dries me off,” Kíli hums quietly.

“Your mother has always been in a hurry,” Thorin laughs as he starts to dry Kíli’s hair. “She always has many things she needs to do in a day, and hardly enough time to do them all. Not at all unlike you, Kíli.”

Kíli wrinkles his nose and holds his arms up for Thorin to pull the nightgown over him. “She could still take a few extra seconds. I swear, Uncle Thorin. She rubs my skin right off!”

"I am sure that she does,” Thorin places the towels on the rack to dry and slowly picks up his drowsy nephew. “Come on, little one, it’s time for bed.”

Kíli doesn't object and nearly falls asleep against his uncle's shoulder as he walks them from the washroom. Thorin toes open the door to Kíli’s bedroom, setting his half asleep nephew down on the blankets. He turns to the hearth and starts a small fire while Kíli lazily pushes at the covers on the bed. He barely gets himself halfway under them and Thorin tucks him the rest of the way in, once he’s satisfied with the fire.

“Good night, Uncle,” Kíli whispers as Thorin smiles down at him.

“Good night, little one.”

Kíli drifts off in no time at all, the cozy bed and soft light of the fire lulling him to sleep.

He dreams of off-white paws chasing him through a field, a pink tongue hanging from a large muzzle full of large teeth.

He dreams of blue eyes following him as he walks down an endless path, always watching his every step.

He dreams of fur tickling his face and fingertips and the sound of his own laughter mixing with another’s.

* * *

Kíli wakes to the smell of frying meat and the feeling of the sun warm on his skin. He pushes off the blankets and stretches, before hopping out of bed and padding into the kitchen where he finds his uncle tending the skillet.

“Is there anything I can help you with, Uncle?” Kíli asks from where he’s standing, his little fist rubbing at one of his eyes.

Thorin shakes his head and smiles at his nephew, waving towards the made table. “It’s almost done, have a seat, Kíli. Help yourself to some milk.”

Kíli perks up a little and heads towards the table, sitting down in the large chair and carefully pouring himself a small glass. He doesn’t spill any and he smiles to himself as he picks it up to take a drink. His little feet kick back and forth under the table as he waits for everything to be finished, ready to dig into the meat that's wafting its mouth watering scent around the kitchen. 

Breakfast is as good as ever, and Kíli excitedly watches as his uncle makes his sandwich for his return journey home when they're done.

When it comes time to get dressed, Kíli eyes the clothing Thorin pulls from the closet. “Can’t I just wear the one from yesterday home?”

Thorin frowns down at his nephew. “It’s already on the line to dry.”

Kíli sighs and slumps a little as he looks apprehensively at the dress, but he allows his uncle to help him into it after pulling on a new pair of bloomers, and a petticoat even shorter than the dress.

The skirt is far too short to be the least bit modest, and Kíli tugs at it, trying to pull the hem down towards his knees as Thorin laces up the back.

“We’re going to have to get you some new clothing to keep here,” Thorin’s lips pull tight as he tries to pull the skirt lower, too. But after only a few steps towards the door, the fabric lifts back up Kíli’s thighs, the petticoat dragging up along with it.

“I keep telling Momma,” Kíli pouts and tugs at the skirt a little harder.

“Let me write her a quick note,” Thorin pats Kíli on the shoulder and heads into the other room in search of stationary. When Thorin seems satisfied with his letter, he tucks it into Kíli’s basket and hands it to him.

“Be careful on your way home, little one,” Thorin leans down to accept a hug from Kíli.

“I will, Uncle!” Kíli smiles wide at him and holds the basket a little tighter.

“When you come back, the goats should be ready to have their kids,” he reminds his nephew, watching his eyes light up in excitement.

Kíli gasps and claps his hands together. He had forgotten it was almost that time, already.

With the thought of new baby goats, and what Kíli should name them this time, he sets off into the woods and down the path.

The sun is even warmer today than it was yesterday, and Kíli pulls the hood of his cloak down. The spring breeze tugs at the strands of his hair, lifting them in the wind before letting them flutter back down to his shoulders. It smells like fresh dew and the blooming flowers in the orchard.

Good things are going to happen today, Kili just knows it. 


	4. A New Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, sorry for taking so long. things have been all sorts of hectic around here. but here it is finally at last. the bestiality sin that no one was able to wait one more chapter for. 
> 
> enjoy it you heathens. 
> 
> rating change from G to E.  
> that sure escalated quickly. 
> 
> y'all filthy animals.

Kíli eats his apple as the morning turns into afternoon. The juice is sweet and slightly sour; just the way Kíli likes it best. It leaves his mouth sticky and sweet and Kíli can still smell the remnant scent of apples for the next mile he walks.

The chill of the morning gives way to a pleasant afternoon that smells fresh and light, and Kíli quietly sings to himself as he walks through the woods. The birds above in the canopy offer a whistling accompaniment to Kíli’s song every now and then. It puts a wide smile on his face and he tries to imitate the notes the birds trill back down at him. The basket pats lightly against his thigh as he treads along the path.

The day is serene inside the woods, and the feeling of yesterday is gone from him. Nothing seems to be watching him as he makes his way home.

As Kíli nears the meadow, he wonders if it’s late enough to eat his lunch yet. He hasn’t come across a break in the canopy large enough to guess the time of day. He thinks it must be a little after noon, judging from the heat around him. He knows he’s not far from the meadow now, and his stomach gives a tiny rumble of interest over his thoughts.

Maybe if he sits _on_ the path, it would be almost like he’s eating in the meadow among the wildflowers.

Kíli thinks that would be a better place than any to eat his lunch. Though, there is a nice little stump a couple miles back that Kíli could have sat down on, but he prefers the sunlight of the meadow over the strange permanent dusk the woods always seems to be in.

Heading around the bend of the trail, the scent of lavender and wildflowers drifts towards him on the breeze. He stops at the top of a steep hill, just breathing in the fragrance for a moment before continuing on the path. He carefully scales down the hillside, even though he wants to run along the path to get to the meadow faster. He nearly slips towards the bottom where the pathway turns rocky, but he catches himself before he falls in the dirt. Kíli glances back up the hill before he smiles widely and rushes towards the bright opening of trees that promise sunshine and blue skies and everything he loves about the meadow.

The breeze hits him in the face and the sun is so bright Kíli has to shut his eyes to it. It’s one of the most wonderful feelings in the world and it surrounds him instantly, wrapping him in the warm rays of light. The fresh air, the heat of the afternoon, the scent of life all around him. This is what he loves most about his journeys to his uncle’s.

Kíli opens his eyes, the world slowly coming into focus. He takes a few quick steps forward before he skids to a complete stop when his eyes fall on the trail. His heart leaps into his throat.  

The large wolf from yesterday lies in the middle of the path, his chin resting on his front paws. The animal is only a few feet away from where he stands, terrified and unable to move. Kíli feels the air squeezed from his lungs as he tries to breathe.

The wolf lifts his head from his paws, eyes locking on to Kíli. He hauls himself up quickly and Kíli wishes he could make his body turn around and run.

But there’s no need to.

The wolf lets out a happy yip and pads down the way towards him. When he reaches the space Kíli’s frozen in, he sits at his feet, head tilted up to see his face. Blue eyes shine in the sun, rays of light catch and gleam off of the pale golden fur that seems to be almost brighter than yesterday.

It takes a moment for the panic to ebb away, and once it’s subsided a little, Kíli pulls the basket closer to his body. For the first time, he truly takes in how large the beast actually is. His head comes up to Kíli’s chest, and if he had to guess, Kíli is sure the animal has to weigh at least twice what he does. Maybe even more.

Those bright blue eyes flicker down to Kíli’s basket, nostrils flaring to catch a scent of what’s inside.

“Oh,” Kíli breathes out, his grip tightening on the handle. “Oh, big boy, I don’t know…” Kíli pulls the basket away from the wolf’s questing nose. “I was so hungry after you ate my sandwich yesterday.”

The wolf snuffles loudly and Kíli watches those ribs rise and fall with each quick breath he takes.

He sighs loudly. “I suppose you must be hungrier than I am.”

The wolf barks and Kíli jumps a little from the sudden noise. Birds take off from the trees, their shrill chirps sound almost offended as they bounce around the meadow. Kíli watches a pink tongue loll out of the side of the wolf’s mouth, panting from the heat of the sun on his fur. It puts a smile on his face and helps calm the racing of his heart. But his hand hovers near his basket when he reaches down, feeling the heat of the wolf’s breath on his skin. His hand is so close to the animal’s jaws, and Kíli’s hesitant to put it any closer to those sharp teeth. When the wolf looks up at him expectantly, Kíli’s mind flashes to yesterday, the feeling of that pink tongue on his fingers.

Kíli swallows his nerves and pushes past the large nose and into the basket. The wolf didn’t hurt him yesterday, so there’s no reason for him to hurt him today. Not before he gets his free meal, at least.

The wolf’s tail wags back and forth as Kíli pulls the sandwich from his basket. He stands immediately once it’s in sight and tries to snatch the food right from Kíli’s hand. A loud noise of worry leaves Kíli’s mouth as he takes a step away from the wolf, holding his hand back away from his snapping jaws.

“That’s not nice! Bad boy!” Kíli’s eyebrows furrow as he scolds the wolf, trying to look as intimidating as his uncle does when he scolds Kíli. A loud growl ripples from the wolf’s throat and Kíli freezes up for the second time today. Did he really just try to scold and animal twice his size? A beast that could practically swallow him whole?

It feels like an eternity stretches out between them before the wolf finally stops growling. And to Kíli’s intense amazement, he sits back down on his haunches, ears flattened in a look of reluctant defeat.

Kíli breathes a sigh of relief and nods at the wolf. “G-Good boy,” he tells him as he holds the sandwich out to the animal, wary eyes watching for any sign of getting bit.

The wolf’s nose flares with the snack now in front of it. His eyes flick up to Kíli’s face as he leans forward and snuffles at the food. Opening his mouth painfully slow, he takes the offered sandwich and tugs it even slower from Kíli’s hand. Much to Kíli’s surprise, once the food is secure in the wolf’s jaw, he moves only a few steps back and drops to his stomach. He cradles the sandwich between his front paws, eyes roving over his meal. Kíli was sure the wolf would bound away from him the second he had the food in his mouth, just like yesterday.

From here, he can see every twitch of the wolf’s nose as he picks through the sandwich to get to the meat and cheese first.

Kíli lowers into a crouch in front of the animal, chiding himself for how stupid and dangerous this is. But he wants to see him even better. When the wolf doesn’t even growl at him, Kíli can’t help but feel a little bit pleased. He smiles as the animal regards him for a short moment, before returning his attention back on his food.

“Is it good, big boy?” Kíli asks, watching the wolf’s ears perk forward. Kíli can’t help but smile even wider from how cute the sight is. The wolf seems to be mostly ignoring him in lieu of making a mess out of the sandwich. But every now and then his eyes glance up at Kíli, the blue sparkling in the sun. They look satisfied and Kíli can’t help but feel pleased by it, too.

It takes no time at all for the wolf to devour the entire sandwich, his tongue licking at his maw for the last taste of it. He stares up at Kíli, eyes roving from the basket sat next to him on the ground, to the space between his knees, spread just wide enough to see up his skirt. His head cocks to the side, clearly finding interest in what he’s seeing. The wolf crawls forward, dragging his belly and chest across the ground and Kíli watches him in confusion. He wonders maybe if he dropped a piece of food on the ground that caught the animal’s eye.

The wolf’s nose is cold against Kíli’s skin as he suddenly presses it between his thighs. Kíli gasps and reaches down to push the wolf away, stumbling to catch his footing as he bolts up from the ground. His cheeks turn bright pink as the rush of air turns the wet spot even colder.

“That’s not nice, big boy! And it’s not proper!” his voice gives a little crack as he reprimands the animal.

The wolf follows him up, but takes a step back from Kíli. His face turns towards the basket and Kíli hurriedly picks it up.

“All I have left for you is apples,” Kíli tells him, his face still flushed from the feeling of the wolf between his legs. He can’t help but chuckle at the loud snort the wolf makes in his clear displeasure. Kíli brushes off his skirt and grabs the basket handle in both hands, waiting for the wolf to take off running like yesterday.

Instead, the wolf lazily steps aside, allowing Kíli to pass. Glancing down at the animal, Kíli tentatively steps past him and begins to walk down the path. He thinks now the wolf will head back into the forest, but as Kíli takes a few more steps, he hears the sound of paws patting after him on the soft dirt of the trail. He tries to ignore the sound, walking a few more feet, but when it disappears, Kíli feels a bubble of mistrust rising in him.

Kíli glances back over his shoulder nervously. He slows down, taking in the way the wolf is walking low to the ground a few inches behind him. His heart thuds in his chest.

The wolf looks like he’s stalking him. He swallows around the lump of fear in his throat and tries not to let it wash over him completely. He doesn’t think the wolf plans on eating him, but he definitely feels like he’s being hunted.

The wolf notices Kíli’s eyes on him and hastily stands up straight. His tongue lolls out of his mouth once more as he looks up at Kíli’s face.

Wrinkling his nose a little at the seemingly innocent expression the wolf puts on, Kíli shakes his head and turns back around and begins to walk down the path.

The wolf starts to follow after him once again.

Kíli waits a moment, his feet making soft noises on the trail with each step. When he peeks behind him again, he catches the wolf staring at him. He looks as if he’s debating on if he can get away with creeping along the ground without getting caught.

His eyes meet Kíli’s and he lets out a loud yip at him. He rushes forward, nearly knocking Kíli over as he brushes up against his side. It takes a moment for Kíli’s brain to catch up with his heart racing in his chest at the sight of the wolf running towards him. He’s still standing on the trail when the wolf passes, big paws leaving faint prints in the dirt. Kíli turns and catches that golden tail swishing back and forth in the air as the wolf trots along the trail in front of him.

He can’t help but wonder where the wolf is going. He hasn’t seen him anywhere else in the woods, though Kíli isn’t sure if he would be able to even if he looked. The wolf has never been in the meadow any of the times he’s passed through it before. Curiosity makes his mind tingle as he jogs a little to catch up to the wolf.

“Do you live around here, boy?” Kíli asks, even though he knows the wolf won’t understand him.

The wolf peeks over his shoulder and snorts. Kíli frowns a little at the response and wonders if the wolf does indeed know what he had asked him. And what had that little snort meant? Kíli ponders over the strange reply, his mind working through many questions about the wolf’s presence in the meadow.

Kíli accidentally bumps into the animal’s backside when the wolf stops suddenly on the path.

“Sorry, boy,” Kíli murmurs, but he doesn’t get a reaction. Standing stock still in front of him, the wolf’s ears perk forward on his head as his tail lays flat and still against the back of his legs. His right paw comes up from the ground as he leans forward a single inch, and Kíli watches those blue eyes stare forward with the intensity he had seen in them yesterday.

“What is—“

Kíli doesn’t get his full question out before the wolf takes off like a bolt of lightning across the meadow and into the bramble.

And just like that, he’s gone. Just like yesterday.

Kíli stares into the thick line of the forest, wondering if he should wait for the wolf to come back or keep going. Glancing up at the sky, Kíli realizes he doesn’t have that many hours left until sundown. He has to get going soon, or he’ll end up in the woods after dark. The thought alone causes a shiver to run down Kíli’s spine.

He waits another moment on the path, before he finally turns away from where the wolf disappeared and leaves the meadow alone.

Every so often Kíli stops on the path and listens for the sound of paws, but aside from the carillon of birds chirping their midafternoon songs, there is no other noise but his own boots.

* * *

 

Kíli spots his momma waiting for him by the gates, glancing nervously inside the woods. When she sees her son, she lets out a sigh of relief and rushes forward to greet him. Kíli hurries to meet her, closing the last few feet between them right outside the entrance of the forest.

“My little one,” she breathes out as she places both hands on Kíli’s cheeks. She kisses him on the forehead and pulls him into a tight hug. “Did you have a safe journey, Kíli?”

His mother lets go of his face and Kíli looks behind him at the woods. His eyebrows furrow when he catches a glint of something in the tree line. It almost seems like when light reflects off of the eyes of the stray animals in the village. He quickly turns back to his mother, ignoring the strange look she’s giving him.  

“Yes, Momma. It was very quiet.”

Dís looks at her son for a long moment before her eyes finally rove down his face and to his appearance.

“Good Lord, Kíli! What are you wearing?”

Kíli narrows his eyes at his mother when he hears her voice taking on that shrill tone. “I told you, Momma! I told you last time!” he tugs at his skirt, trying to pull it down his thighs. “They’re all too short! I need new dresses for Uncle’s!”

Dís takes off her long cloak and ties it quickly around Kíli, covering him up almost effectively. “Here, hold it closed around you, Kíli.” She takes the basket from his hands and moves to put her hand on Kíli’s shoulder. “We’ll work on getting some new dresses. Let’s get you home.”

Glancing around, Dís walks her son back to their home in the village, glad no one had wanted to stop either of them for a chat. Hardly anyone seems out right now, only those that still had a few errands to run right before the shops close. Once they are behind the door of their own house, Dís pulls the cloak off of Kíli.

“Why didn’t your uncle just send you home in your dress from yesterday?” she questions him as she hangs up the cloak.

Kíli’s fingers move to the laces of his own, tugging them gently and collecting the cloak in his hands before it falls to the floor. He ignores his mother for a moment, still slightly irritated over her inability to listen to him. He hangs his cloak up next to his mothers and finally turns to face her. “Uncle Thorin wrote you a letter.”

Dís rolls her eyes and pulls the blanket from the basket. “Your uncle does not need to write me a letter for every little thing. How many sheets of paper did he use this time?”

Kíli snickers, sitting down on the floor to pull off his boots. “I’m not sure, at least two I think.”

Dís shakes her head, taking the letter from the basket and putting it in the pocket of her apron. “Let’s get you into something more comfortable, little one.” She smiles down at him and holds her hand out to her son.  

“Yes, Momma,” Kíli agrees, more than ready to get out of the confining garment. “The laces are too tight on this dress and I can hardly breathe,” Kíli whines and stands up, taking his mother’s hand to help pull himself off the floor.

“I’m sure you can breathe just fine,” Dís gives Kíli’s hand a little squeeze as they walk up the stairs together.

As she helps unlace the back of Kíli’s dress, Dís looks over the length of the skirt on it. “Tomorrow I will send you back to fetch all the dresses from your uncle’s. And then we will get you some new ones while I work on those. Would you like to come with me to the market to pick out some fabric?”

Kíli beams up at his mother. He bounces a little as she picks the dress up from the floor. “Yes, Momma! I’d love to go. Oh, can we go to the toy store? Just to look?”

Dís smiles and sighs. “Is it ever just to look, little one?”

* * *

 

Kíli packs the basket with extra food when his Momma is writing an equally long and strongly worded letter back to Thorin. He glances around the corner of the kitchen as he shoves a few extra honey rolls into the wicker container. He quickly puts the cloth back over the top, hoping his momma won’t notice the missing rolls.

Kíli wouldn’t exactly say that he’s _hoping_ to see the wolf. He just wants to be prepared in case he does.

After all, he was getting a little tired of going hungry in the afternoon. Though, the thought of the wolf’s ribs is enough to make Kíli feel a little guilty for thinking of his own hunger.

Kíli packs another extra apple for himself. If he has to give up his food, he doesn’t mind eating only apples. He snatches up the basket and holds it close as his mother comes back into the kitchen.

“Give this to your uncle and make sure he reads it,” Dís tells him as Kíli reaches out to take it and tuck it safely into his basket.

Dís slides her cloak on and ties Kíli’s a little tighter.

“Will you be okay to go on your own again, little one?”

Kíli nods. “You just work on those dresses, Momma,” Kíli eyes her warily. “Don’t forget.”

Dís rolls her eyes at her son and presses Kíli towards the door. “You’re pushy, just like your uncle.”

Scoffing at his mother, Kíli ignores her comment. They walk along the way in silence, waving at the few who are out and about this early in the morning.

There’s a light fog settled over the village from the river nearby, but Kíli knows it will be lifted before he even enters the woods. There’s a slight chill in the air, but the sunrise promises a warm afternoon just as it had the days before it. Kíli hopes there won’t be a late frost this year. He hates when the coming summer is delayed by winter refusing to let go of its icy hold on the world.

When they come to the gates, Kíli turns to his mother. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Momma,” he tells her, a smile in his voice as he looks up at her worried face.

“Be safe, little one,” his mother leans down and kisses his forehead. She pulls Kíli’s long hair over his shoulders and settles it over his chest before she tugs the hood of his cloak over his head to keep him warm.

Kíli smiles even wider. “I will, Momma. I always am.”

* * *

 

Kíli finds his way to the meadow faster than ever. He wouldn’t say he _ran_ to the meadow. He was just in a bit of a hurry today. That’s all.

When Kíli leaves the cover of the trees and his eyes adjust to the mid-morning light, his heart sinks a little. There’s no wolf blocking his path like there was yesterday. Kíli glances around the meadow, beads of dew still sparkle on the grass as he tries to catch any glimpse of pale gold he can find.

His eyes stop and he lets out a loud gasp.

A man is lying naked in the field of flowers a little ways away from the path. Kíli gawks at him, his hands nearly dropping the basket in disbelief. He’s never seen anyone else this deep in the woods before. Seldom did anyone venture this far into the forest, and even if they had, they certainly wouldn’t stop to take a nap in the meadow.

And naked!

Kíli turns back to the man, his cheeks pink as he takes in his body. His skin seems a little pale and covered in a fine dusting of sandy hair that catches in the light. Blond hair seems almost impossibly gold in the sun and the beautiful wildflowers around the man’s head only make it look brighter. His eyes are closed and Kíli is sure that he must be asleep.

When he looks away from the man, Kíli tries to see if the man’s clothing are near him. There’s nothing around his body and certainly nothing along the path. And when Kíli glances down by the creek, there seems to be nothing there either. He wonders where his clothes went. Kíli frowns.

He can’t just leave the poor man lying naked in the meadow.

If Kíli went back to the village naked, he knows he would get in a lot of trouble. He doesn’t want this man to be in a lot of trouble with the village. He doesn’t look familiar, but sometimes people would travel to set up a stall in their market or just pass through on their way to other towns.

Kíli looks around one last time before he steps off the path. He hesitates for a moment as he approaches him, not wanting to startle the man awake. “Excuse me, Mister!” Kíli calls to him, his voice a little high pitched in his nerves. He takes another unsure step.

That’s when he sees them.

Pale gold against the darker gold of the man’s hair, the ears twitch forward as Kíli’s second call dies in his throat.

_What… What are…? It’s not—_

Kíli’s thoughts race as he stares down at the man, his mind running through every possibility. And then bright blue eyes open slowly, hazy from sleep as they look up and focus on him.

Kíli opens his mouth; tries to breathe.

He knows those eyes. He’s seen them only twice but he’ll never forget them. But it just can’t be possible. It just can’t. Humans don’t have wolf ears. _Wolves can’t become humans._

The man sits up, eyeing Kíli with curiosity. That’s when Kíli notices the tail, the light golden tail with the little white tip, thumping happily up and down against the grass.

The man opens his mouth, his ears perking forward as he puts his hands between his legs.

“Sandwich?”

Kíli lets out a strangled noise of fear, turning quickly from the man and back towards the path.

_He has to get to Thorin’s. He has to get out of the meadow. Maybe he’s still in bed at home. This must be a dream. There’s no other explanation for… for **that**. _

Kíli almost makes it onto the path when he trips over his own feet and falls in the dirt. His knees hit the ground, rubbing a dark stain into the white fabric of his stockings. The wind knocks out of him for a long moment and it takes a second for him to catch his breath again.

With a groan, Kíli pushes himself up with his hands. His basket fortunately made it mostly right side up and Kíli is sure everything inside it is okay. He grunts and pulls himself into a sitting position. His heart drops into his stomach as he takes in the stain on his stockings.

“Oh, God, no. Momma is going to be _so_ mad.”

Kíli hurries to get up, the new fear of his mother giving him a good, long shout driving him to run right past the man without a second glance. He gets down to the creek and crouches quickly to unlace his boots as fast as his fingers can go. He sets them to the side and rolls the fabric off his legs before he bends over the water and sinks the stockings into it.

His fingers instantly feel the bite of the cold creek.

He holds them in the water for a long moment before he finally feels satisfied that he can take his eyes off of them long enough to peek behind him. He’s hoping that the weird man will be gone. Just a strange apparition or figment of his own wild imagination. His heart speeds up for a moment when he doesn’t see anyone behind him, but then his eye settle on the pale wolf with his head shoved deep inside Kíli’s basket. Kíli’s cheeks turn pink.

“Hey!” he calls after the wolf. “No! Bad boy! That’s not yours!”

The wolf bolts away from the basket, sandwich between his strong jaws. Kíli scowls at the wolf as he watches him lay down with his lunch.

Kíli turns back to his stockings with a shake of his head. He looks down into the water, hoping that they won’t be permanently ruined.

Kíli looks at the wolf again. His heart stutters in his chest. How is this possible? A man and a wolf? Maybe someone is playing a trick on him. Maybe the man is hiding off in the trees and the wolf is his pet.

Shaking his head, Kíli frowns at himself. _Wolves are not anyone’s pets_. Not from what he’s heard about them.

Turning back to his stockings, Kíli rubs the fabric together gently. He sighs heavily as he thinks about exactly how incensed his momma will be with him. His fingers feel almost numb in the creek and he doesn’t think he can stand to hold them there any longer. He lifts the stockings out of the water and waits for his hands to warm up a little before he dunks them right back in. It isn’t any less cold the second time.

The wolf watches as Kíli washes his socks in the creek, taking the chance to slowly sneak back to the basket and steal a roll. When he pulls his head out, he notices how bent over the water Kíli now is, hands rubbing furiously at the fabric. Licking his muzzle, the wolf presses low to the ground and heads down the meadow, the short blades of grass tickling his belly as he creeps forward.

He stops right behind Kíli, flattening himself silently as he tilts his head to look up.

The wolf perks his ears forward, staring up Kíli’s skirt. There’s less fabric there today than there was yesterday. Only a thin layer over his ass and between his little legs. The wolf’s nostrils flare and as Kíli bends a little bit farther over the creek, the wolf presses his nose right between Kíli’s thighs.

A cold wetness on his skin startles Kíli so bad, his heart nearly stops beating. He makes a tiny yelp, trying to move away from the feeling. It takes only a second to lose his footing and then he’s falling forward. He’s going to fall into the cold creek and then he’ll have to wait for all of his clothing to dry if he doesn’t want to walk to his uncle’s soaked to the bone and catch a cold.

His mind reels to catch up with everything when he realizes he’s not falling forward anymore, but falling backwards instead. His body hits the ground with a tiny _whump_ , his stockings still clutched and dripping in his cold hands, now completely forgotten. Kíli pants as he tries to catch his breath, his heart beating so fast against his ribs.

And then he feels it. Feels something warm and wet between his legs, sliding over his panties. And _oh_ , oh Momma would be so mad if she knew he forgot to wear his bloomers again. He’d be in so much trouble. His body trembles in the grass as the tongue rubs him through the fabric once more.

“Nnn,” Kíli’s hips press up, his body shuddering from the pleasure the sensation brings. He’s never felt anything like this before. He’s never felt anything close to this good.

The wolf steps closer and nuzzles between Kíli’s thighs and Kíli knows deep inside himself that this is bad and wrong and he needs to stop. He knows this is immoral and sinful and he’s very sure that this must be illegal.

But as the wolf rubs his tongue over him harder, Kíli lets out a moan and all the thoughts of pushing the wolf away are gone.

His stockings drop to the ground, his hands fall to the grass, and when he feels the twitch of his cock his face turns bright red. It reminds him of why he needs to wear bloomers in the first place.

His hands fly into action, reaching down to push at the large muzzle of the wolf. “W-Wait… Wait!”

He can’t let anyone know. And if this wolf is also a man, than that means that he can also talk. And Kíli can’t let the wolf-man talk. And he could get them all in trouble if anyone finds out. Kíli feels the wolf stop, pulling back a little as he watches Kíli’s face. His tongue runs up the smooth skin of Kíli’s leg and he presses his nose into his hand. His ears flatten as he lets out a quiet whine.

Kíli doesn’t know what it is; what he sees in those blue eyes when he looks down into them. Whatever it is has Kíli slowly pulling his hand away from the wolf’s muzzle, letting his head fall back against the soft grass of the meadow. And then he does something he knows his momma would be so ashamed of him for. His cheeks turn bright pink as he lifts his skirt up higher and spreads his legs a little wider, giving the wolf more room between them.

The wolf yips loudly and wastes no time in returning back to his task of licking Kíli through his panties. He steps closer, his soft fur brushing against Kíli’s bare legs. He noses at his cock through the fabric, causing a loud moan to bubble from Kíli’s throat. The pleasure is almost overwhelming. He doesn’t know why it feels so good, but he thinks he really likes it.

Kíli whines as the tongue moves faster, warm and wet through the fabric of his panties. His legs fall open just a little wider and the wolf presses closer still, his nose pushing against his pelvis as he gets a better angle to lick at Kíli’s cock.

Kíli grabs at the grass as something pulls deep in his stomach. It feels like a hundred butterflies are inside his belly, all moving and fluttering against his skin. His legs shake around the wolf’s head. His whole body feels hot all over and everything feels so good, but it’s too much all at once. Reaching down, his fingers find the wolf’s golden fur and tangles in it. His hips twitch on their own accord, pushing up against the wolf’s tongue.

“Ah-“ Kíli’s voice cuts off into a whimper as something begins to feel too good. It doesn’t feel right. It’s too much. “Big boy I—!” Kíli’s hips jerk up and the wolf seems all too eager to move even faster.

Kíli can feel how wet his panties are now. “Oh—“

Kíli chokes on a moan as his hips give one last twitch and his body nearly convulses as he trembles beneath the wolf. His cock pulses in time with his heart and he feels something wet spread beneath his already damp panties. Kíli feels like he’s on fire. Everything burns. And oh, it feels so good. It feels so _, so good_.

The wolf presses his nose to Kíli’s thigh, his tongue trying to press up the side of Kíli’s panties. The heat of the tongue on his oversensitive cock is too much and Kíli pushes the wolf’s nose away with a tiny whimper. The wolf growls low in his throat and pushes back, his tongue still trying to get inside Kíli’s panties.

Kíli whines and presses his hips against the ground as he pushes at the wolf. “Bad… Bad boy,” he groans as the tongue finally catches the head of his cock, pressing flat against it. Kíli can feel the wolf’s tail wagging, slapping at the ground loudly.

“Please,” Kíli begs and the wolf finally pulls away. He licks his muzzle loudly and Kíli thinks he sees something white on his maw. The wolf wiggles his ears a little and Kíli glances down between his legs at his ruined underwear.

His face turns bright red and he grabs his stockings from the ground, scrambling up and away from the animal to get back down to the creek. He feels shameful for what he just let happen. He feels ashamed that he doesn’t feel as shameful as he knows he should.

The wolf follows after him, his ears perked forward.

Kíli scowls down at him. “You’re a bad dog!”

A low growl turns into a tiny whine as the wolf flattens his ears. He stares up at Kíli, watching him with curious blue eyes.

“That was bad and I’m not supposed to do that stuff!”

The wolf cocks his head to the side, continuing to stare hard at Kíli.

“It’s for grown-ups!” Kíli flushes a little when the wolf’s maw pulls into what Kíli could only describe as a grin. “And you’re a bad boy!” Kíli pushes away from the wolf and hurries towards his basket, trying to ignore the sticky wetness between his legs. He snatches up his basket and bends over to grab his boots.

A warm, wet tongue slides between his thighs and Kíli drops his boots to the ground. He wheels around to glare at the wolf. “Stop it!”

The wolf’s tongue lolls out as he backs away. Kíli glowers at him, trying to look commanding and imposing.

And then his back hits the ground once more.

The wolf crawls over his body and Kíli freezes, every muscle seizing up. _Oh, god_. The wolf had gotten a taste of him, and now he finally wanted to eat him whole. Kíli can’t help as he starts shaking. He squeezes his eyes shut, hoping the wolf will at least be quick about it.

The tongue on his cheek makes him flinch, and Kíli lets out a desperate whimper. But the tongue just keeps lapping at his skin, leaving his cheek covered in slobber. The teeth never come and all he feels is the slight tickle of the tongue on his skin. Kíli opens his eyes and pushes at the wolf’s chest when the tongue licks over his own mouth.

“Yuck! Get off me, big boy!” he demands with a snicker. The wolf huffs and slowly steps away, careful not to tread on Kíli’s body with his giant paws. He watches as Kíli begins to sit up, his face flushing at the feeling in his panties. Kíli groans and shifts, the wet fabric clinging to his body as he moves.

Kíli really wishes he had remembered his bloomers this morning.

With a glance around the meadow, Kíli reaches under his skirt, his fingers tugging the wet fabric down his thighs. He only has them off a second when the wolf pushes his head between his legs once more, his tongue lapping at Kíli’s sticky little cock. Kíli’s legs shake at the feeling, even more intense than when his panties were in the way of the wolf’s mouth.

His hips jerk upwards and he can feel himself starting to get hard again. His body fights to stay upright as the wolf continues, his tongue hot on the tip of his cock.

Kíli’s hand pushes at the wolf’s head. “B-Bad boy!” he breathes out and feels a mixture of relief and disappointment when the wolf stops and steps away.

It takes a few moments for him to be ready to get up and he can’t help but be surprised when the wolf sits patiently and watches him, his ears wiggling up and down as he snuffles the air around Kíli’s body. When he’s able to get up again, the wolf walks a few circles around him, his eyes watching him carefully.

Kíli walks slowly down to the creek to rinse out his underwear, watching the wolf trot along beside him. When he submerges the fabric in the water, the wolf lets out a loud whine and Kíli rolls his eyes. He waits until they look clean before pulling them back out again, ringing the excess water out.

He heads back to his basket, the wolf on his heels the entire way. His stockings are still damp when he picks them up and he looks around for a good place to dry them in the sun.

A low hanging branch at the edge of the clearing catches Kíli’s eyes and he heads over to it. His fingers trace over the bark and he thinks it’ll have to do. It’s the cleanest thing he’ll probably find. He quickly hangs his stockings and underwear on the branch.

Kíli turns to head back to his basket, startling a little when he sees the wolf sitting right behind him. Shaking his head, Kíli catches his breath and walks away from the tree. The wolf seems to linger a little, his eyes trained on the branch before he finally turns, too, and follows Kíli back to the basket.

“Well,” Kíli tells him when comes to stand beside him, blue eyes staring up at him. “I guess I’ll be here a while.” Kíli smiles at the wolf as he pulls the blanket from the basket and spreads it on the grass. “We might as well have a snack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://durinsprinces.tumblr.com/) for more sin.


	5. Things We Shouldn't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright y'all. sorry this too so long. my life has been real hectic this year. it's already almost april wtf. 
> 
> anyways. enjoy some more sin.

The wolf sits down beside Kíli, thumping his tail against the blanket when Kíli reaches into the basket. His hand searches around for the sandwich but it only meets the softness of the bread and the smooth cold skin of the apples. Kíli gives up and frowns, looking away from the excited animal and down into the basket. Kíli frowns even harder as he stares at the contents of it and then he lets out a tiny gasp. _That’s right. The wolf ate his sandwich_.

Kíli shakes his head and looks up at the wolf next to him. His ears flatten against his head as he catches Kíli’s scorn. “Did you do this?” Kíli tries to frown even harder at the wolf, but when he ducks his head and lets out a tiny whimper, Kíli’s shoulders sag and he can’t be mad. The wolf is just hungry.

Kíli sighs loudly. “It’s okay, boy. I’m not mad,” Kíli reaches into the basket and pulls out two honey rolls, handing one to the wolf automatically. The wolf’s ears perk up and he leans forward quickly. “Be nice,” Kíli reminds him and the wolf carefully takes the bread in between his jaws, the tiny whiskers on his muzzle tickling Kíli’s hand.

“Good boy,” Kíli smiles down at him and then turns to his own bread. He takes a bite and licks his lips, ignoring the intense stare the wolf is now fixing him with.

Kíli knows he should think this to be strange. Or a dream. No sane person would willingly sit alongside a wolf in a meadow sharing their lunch with it.

And then Kíli remembers golden hair and pale skin and he flushes and puts his hands in his lap.

“Um,” Kíli glances at the wolf beside him. “Are… What are you?” Kíli bites his lip and looks down at his hands, now nervously pulling at the skirt of his dress.

The wolf regards him for a long moment before he gets up from the blanket and takes a few steps back. Kíli turns just in time to catch what seems to be limbs lengthening and shortening at the same time, the muzzle of the wolf drawing inwards towards his skull. Kíli knows he shouldn’t be watching this and he turns back to look down at his hands, trying not to listen to the strange popping and grinding that’s coming from the animal behind him.

It seems to stop and then the sound of feet padding on soft grass reaches his ears. A man sits down beside him and Kíli wrings his fingers together before he finally gets the courage to look up at the man. He meets the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen and Kíli has no doubt now. The man is definitely the same creature as the wolf.

Kíli waits. Almost asks his question again, when the man finally opens his mouth.

“Your kind calls us werewolves.”  

Kíli swallows hard as his eyes widen. He’s heard tales of werewolves. Werewolves are dangerous, hungry beasts, and Kíli almost bolts up from the blanket and runs. But something in those eyes, bright blue in the sun, gives Kíli a strange sense of being soothed. And the man’s voice, calm and quiet, keeps Kíli firmly in place.

“But we are not werewolves.” The man’s eyes seem to glow even brighter as a smile pulls at his lips. “We are another legend entirely. Though I imagine the lore is probably also wrong there as well.” The man gives a little chuckle and Kíli doesn’t know if he should return it or not. But the man continues on regardless. “We are shapeshifters.”

“Shapeshifters?” Kíli tries to think about what he knows about those creatures. He hasn’t heard or read much about them, but he doesn’t think they’re as bad as werewolves. He hopes they’re not as bad as werewolves.

The man nods. “We can change at will, shift between man and wolf.”

Kíli stares at him, his fingers stilling where they were tugging at the hem of his skirt. He takes in the ears perched on top of the man’s head, still the same light golden color of the wolf’s fur. “Why do you have those, then?”

The man looks at Kíli in confusion for a moment before he realizes what he’s asking about. He wiggles his ears in response, his eyes glancing upward as if he could see them himself. “The ears?”

Kíli bites his lip as he tries not to smile at the way the ears move. He gives a little nod.

“I don’t have ears like you do,” the man smiles and Kíli feels a warm finger running along the outside of his ear. His face heats up and he gives a little shiver, trying to ignore the strange sensation tugging at the pit of his stomach. The man drops his hand with a playful smirk.

“A-And the tail?” Kíli asks, watching the hand slide down to where his tail is resting against the blanket. The man’s fingers run through the fur and Kíli is caught with the overwhelming desire to run his fingers through the pale gold strands too.

“Just a matter of choice.” The man gives a shrug and Kíli tears his eyes away from his tail. He notices the man’s other hand now, creeping towards the basket of food. Kíli slaps it away quickly.

The man pulls his hand and back and ignores the look of scorn on Kíli’s face.

“And what’s your name?” Kíli asks after a moment, watching as the man tilts his head a little, his ears swiveling towards Kíli.

“Name? We don’t have names. Not like humans do.”

“You don’t have a name?” Kíli asks, his voice sounding a little sad. “What does your momma call you then?”

The man seems to think for a moment, his tail flicking a little as his ears wiggle a bit.

“First-born, probably.”

“Probably?” Kíli frowns.

“We don’t spend much time in this form. She usually just calls and everyone in the pack answers.”

Kíli doesn’t think that really clarifies anything, but he isn’t sure what to say next so he reaches into the basket to hand the man another honey roll.

The man’s tail thumps loudly as he accepts the bread. He lets out a little moan as he takes a bite, his ears flattening against his golden hair, made even brighter in the sun.

“These are so good,” the man tells Kíli, before taking another bite. “What is it?”

Kíli looks down at the half eaten roll in the man’s hand. “It’s just sweet bread with melted butter and honey brushed on top.”

The man hums and takes another bite.

“Do you not have honey rolls at home?” Kíli asks, watching as the man finishes the roll and licks his fingertips.

“No. We rarely eat food humans make. We mostly eat meat.”

Kíli frowns and hands the man another roll. He accepts it happily and takes another bite out of it. Kíli wonders if the man has ever had any kinds of sweets. He listens to him chewing contentedly for a moment before a voice startles him from his own thoughts.

“You never told me yours.”

“What?” Kíli looks up into the man’s curious eyes.

“Your name. I don’t think both of us can be ‘ _boy_ ’.”

Kíli flushes and pulls at his skirt to cover up his thighs. “You’re not supposed to know about that.” His heart races in his chest and he avoids looking up at the man. He could get his entire family in so much trouble. He’s been careless, he knows he has. He shouldn’t have let the man find out about him.

“And you’re not supposed to know about _this_.” The man waves to his own body and Kíli looks up at him, taking in the little grin on his face. For some reason, it makes Kíli smile too.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Kíli promises. “I didn’t tell anyone about there being any wolves in the woods.”

“Wolf,” the man replies. “Just one. Just me.”

Kíli can’t help but frown again. “You’re all alone?”

“Mm,” the man hums and Kíli doesn’t even stop him from trying to get to the honey rolls in the basket this time.

“Aren’t you lonely?” Kíli asks after a second of watching the man push around the apples in the basket with a look of disgust clear on his face.

The man stops what he’s doing and looks up from the basket. “Sometimes,” he admits with a shrug, putting the basket down when he finally extracts the last two rolls. He looks at them for a long moment, his eyebrows drawing downward, before he slowly hands one to Kíli.

“Well, I’ll be your friend!” Kíli voices loudly, the sound nearly startling the man. His eyebrows furrow intensely as he stares up at him.

Blue eyes look surprised for a moment, before the man throws his head back and barks out a laugh, his tail thumping against the blanket. “Okay, little friend,” the man smiles and Kíli thinks there might be a little too much teeth to it.

Kíli hopes the wolf isn’t trying to be his friend just so he can eat him later.

“What is your name then, little friend?” The man takes a bite of the roll and chews it slowly, his ears wiggling as he enjoys the taste. He holds the roll out to Kíli once more and Kíli reaches out his hand to take it from his palm.

“My name is Kíli,” he tells him, licking his lips a little. He feels strange. He can’t really tell why or what about this feels odd.

But he doesn’t feel scared. Just different.

Kíli watches the man finish the roll, once again licking the honey from his fingers. When he’s satisfied he’s gotten every trace of it, his eyes fall on the roll still in Kíli’s hand. He peeks up at Kíli’s face and then back down at the roll once more. “Are you going to eat that?”

Looking down at the bread, Kíli takes a moment before he finally shakes his head. “No, you can have it.” He wants to eat it, but the way the man licks his lips and stares longingly at the roll has Kíli deciding he can manage with another lunch of apples.

The man snatches it quickly from Kíli’s had the second it’s offered, too afraid Kíli will change his mind.

“Be nice!” Kíli scowls at the man.

Ears fold back and the man’s tail presses close to his legs, and Kíli softens at how pathetic those blue eyes look. “You have to be nice or you’ll hurt me,” Kíli tells him gently, “you don’t want to hurt me do you?”

The man shakes his head.

“Then you have to be nice, okay?”

The man nods and slowly brings the roll to his mouth, watching Kíli closely as he takes a tiny, little bite.

Kíli gives him a small, encouraging smile, before he busies himself with pulling an apple from the basket. He rubs the shiny red skin on the front of his skirt and brings the fruit to his lips. The man watches Kíli closely as he takes a bite of the fruit.

“How can you stand to eat that?” The man shudders as he voices the question.

Kíli shrugs his little shoulders. “I like apples.”

“They’re disgusting.” The man folds his ears and takes the last bite of his honey roll.

Kíli wrinkles his nose a little and the man ignores the look completely, his head tilting up to look at the sky. When he turns back to Kíli, he pops a finger in his mouth, this time sucking off the honey in a long and drawn out movement that has Kíli turning away from him, flushing bright pink.

The sight makes him feel hot and strange all over.

Kíli finishes his apple in silence and stands up from the blanket to toss the core down the meadow and into the creek. It lands with a splash and Kíli is satisfied that it will be carried downstream and away from the meadow. He sits back down next to the man, ignoring the strange look aimed at him. Kíli leans back against the blanket, bracing his hands against the soft fabric as he enjoys the feeling of the warm sun on his body. He glances back at this stockings and panties on the branch, wondering how long they will take to dry.

“Hey— “Kíli turns to the man, noticing the intensity of the gaze he’s being fixed with. Kíli shrinks a little under it. “What?” he asks after a moment. The wind rustles his long hair around his face, before it settles over his shoulders and down his back.

“You smell good,” the man says with a hint of a smile in his voice, his ears pricking forward towards Kíli, “did you know that?”

Kíli glances at the man and then looks away. “No. And I don’t think that’s a very proper thing to say.”

The man’s grin grows into a lewd smirk. “Propriety means nothing to me.”

Kíli turns even pinker as the man scoots closer to him.

“You smell like the bread you always give me.”

“The honey rolls?” Kíli looks down at his hands and wonders if that’s true. He does help his momma make them sometimes.

“Is that what they’re called?” The man leans in another inch and Kíli thinks he should move back, but he can’t look away from those curious eyes. There’s something in them that he can’t quite figure out, but it makes Kíli’s belly flutter like it’s filled with a million little butterflies.

He gives a little nod. “I help my momma bake them. She makes the dough and I help her roll them and make the glaze while they’re in the oven. I put in a lot of honey.”

“Mmm.” The man licks his lips and Kíli follows the motion with his eyes. “You taste as good as you smell, Kíli.”

Kíli’s face turns as red as his cloak. “That was a very naughty thing to do.” His eyebrows furrow as he tries to look stern. “And— “

“Did you enjoy it?”

Kíli isn’t sure how, but his face must be even brighter, because it feels so much hotter than just a moment before. “Well, I—”

“Did it feel good, Kíli?” the man asks with a dirty smile and cocks his head to the side.

“Yes, I… It did.” Kíli looks away for a moment before he turns back, peeking up at the man. He wrinkles his nose a little. “What happened? What was that…” He turns away once again, trying to gather his words. He feels so embarrassed and his fingers tug nervously at the skirt of his dress. “What was that i-in my underwear?”

The man pulls away a little, his ears perking forward. His tail whacks against the blanket slowly. “Was that the first time you spilled your seed, Kíli?”

“Seed?”

“Come.”

Kíli stares in confusion. “I don’t know. I guess?”

The man makes a noise almost like a growl and Kíli pulls his skirt at the noise, his fingers wrinkling the fabric of the dress in uneasiness. That noise sounded almost _feral_.

“Kíli,” the man asks, after a long moment of just staring at him like he wanted to eat him. “Are you a virgin?”

Kíli flushes bright red. “Yes!” he blurts out quickly, his eyes wide and his face looking appalled at the man’s question. “I’m not married yet!”

“Married?”

“No. My momma says I’m too young to wed and have to wait at least two years. But,” Kíli looks down at his skirt, “I’m not sure I will ever be able to get married.”

“Is that something humans do?” The man seems only mildly interested in Kíli’s words.

“Yes, when they love each other,” Kíli answers, looking up at the sky. The clouds are large and fluffy and drift slowly by. Kíli watches them as the man hums thoughtfully beside him. Kíli focuses his attention back to the man. “And what do wolves do, or, your kind I suppose, when they love each other?”

The man turns his head a little. He fixes Kíli with a lopsided smile and there’s a mischievous glint in those blue eyes. “Now that, little friend, would not be proper.”

Kíli is about to ask him what he means, when the man gets up from the blanket. He stretches his arms above his head and the sight of his cock between his thighs has Kíli’s stomach fluttering all over again. The man drops his arms, his tail slowly swishing back and forth behind him as he watches Kíli’s clear appraisal of his body.

Kíli shakes his head at himself and looks up at the man’s face. “Where are you going?” He tries to ignore the clear note of disappointment in his voice.

“Nowhere.” The man smiles down at him. “I’m going to shift so I can go back to my nap.” He steps away from the blanket and Kíli turns his gaze downward. It seems to take far less time, because when he looks up a few seconds later, the wolf is already trotting over to the blanket.

He pats onto the soft fabric and turns a few times, his nose pressing against the soft blanket and Kíli is positive the wolf is looking for crumbs. Once he seems satisfied that there are none to be found, he plops down heavily beside Kíli’s leg and curls up into a ball.

Kíli watches the animal’s chest rise and fall in the sunlight and he wonders if it would be okay to touch his beautiful fur. The wolf had touched him without a second thought, and Kíli _did_ like it. And he knows dogs like being pet. So maybe the wolf would like being pet too.

His hand hesitates over the wolf’s back, still unsure if this is okay. He swallows and slowly sets his hand down. Sucking in a short breath, Kíli waits for the wolf to sit up and snap at him, or bite his fingers off. But it never comes and he quickly settles down. The fur is so soft beneath his hand. He thought it might feel a little coarse, but it’s like silk sliding between his fingers, warmed from the afternoon sun.

The wolf lets out a loud sigh and unfolds and Kíli nearly snatches his hand back. But the wolf doesn’t snarl or snap. Instead he lays his giant head across Kíli’s lap with a loud snort. It brings a smile to Kíli’s face.

As Kíli continues to slide his fingers through the wolf’s fur, he can’t help but think today might be the perfect temperature. He watches the clouds drift by once more, his hand idly petting the wolf in his lap. He slides down a little on the blanket, trying not to jostle the wolf too much as he lays down.

Kíli tries valiantly to stay awake, but his eyes eventually fall closed and he dozes off to sleep.

* * *

Kíli wakens, panicked at the realization he fell asleep in one of the worst places he could have slept in. He looks up at the sky and bolts up from the blanket. His shoulders sag in relief when he realizes he can’t have dozed for more than a half hour.

He sits back down on the blanket and stretches his back as his eyes search for the missing wolf. Kíli spots him down by the creek, his tail swishing slowly as he laps at the cool water.

Kíli watches him for a moment before he lets out a whistle. The wolf’s ears swivel backwards and Kíli smiles. “Big boy!” Kíli calls for him and the wolf turns from the creek and starts bounding up the meadow in long, beautiful strides.

Kíli stares at the striking image, lost in how graceful the wolf seems. And then it’s too late to defend himself against the onslaught of wet kisses being pressed to his face by a cold nose and tongue.

“Stop it!” Kíli laughs and tries to push the beast away. “I have to go, big boy,” he tells him, trying to hide the hint of sadness he feels.

It’s strange that he should feel so attached to the wolf in the first place. He barely knows him. And the man, well, Kíli feels he knows even less.

The wolf folds his ears and lets out a low whine, before he finally backs up from the blanket and lets Kíli get up from it. Kíli’s body protests a little and he gives another stretch, missing the blatant stare of the wolf up his skirt. He lets his arms drop and he sighs happily, before bending over to pick up the blanket.

The wolf gets up and heads around to Kíli’s back as he bends over, sitting still as Kíli begins to collect the blanket in his arms. The wolf's head tilts as he admires the view of the skirt lifted just to the middle of Kíli’s ass, giving him a perfect view of that pink little hole.

Before Kíli can stand back up, the wolf presses his muzzle in between Kíli’s cheeks, the cold, wet nose causing his whole body to break out in goose flesh. But it’s the tongue on a rather intimate part of his body that makes Kíli freeze, everything going rigid as the tongue licks over his hole once more.  

"No! Bad boy!" Kíli drops the blanket and turns around quickly. He pushes the wolf away and places his hands on his hips. He scowls down at the wolf, but the wolf looks so ashamed of himself that Kíli can't help but feel a little guilty at his tone and his face crumples.

"Listen, big boy," Kíli crouches down to be eye level with the wolf. "I'm not sure how wolves and shifters do things, but humans ask permission first. When they want to do something," Kíli bites his lip, "something like _that_ , they ask before they do it. You have to ask, okay?"

The wolf looks at Kíli like he’s gone daft for a moment, and then he finally nods, and lets out a yip. Kíli smiles at him and reaches out to pat the wolf on the head. “Good boy!” he coos and watches the wolf gently fold his ears as he leans into the touch.

When Kíli stands up, the wolf leans down to see up his skirt. He follows him on his belly as Kíli gathers up the blankets. His tongue licks at his maw and he wants to burrow his muzzle back between his soft ass and lick that sweet little hole open, but Kíli’s words keep him from acting on his desire.

Kíli puts the blanket away in the basket, surprised by the fact he was able to do something completely unhindered by the wolf. He picks up the basket and heads over to the tree where his stockings and underwear are hanging. The wolf pads after him, picking up speed before slowing to a relaxed trot at Kíli’s side. When Kíli reaches the branch, he brings his hand up to check the fabric, grimacing a little when he feels that they’re still slightly damp.

But he supposes it’s better than them being completely wet.

Kíli pulls the panties down first. He shakes them a little and then bends down to put his legs through the holes, trying to ignore the damp feeling of them sliding between his thighs. He tugs the fabric over his thighs and ass before reaching down and adjusting himself inside of them. The wolf lets out a tiny whimper and when Kíli looks down at him, he’s greeted with a face of complete dejection.

Kíli rolls his stockings on next, scowling a little at the stain still on them. He frowns, but guesses it could be worse. Maybe he can still fix them. Reaching for his boots, Kíli’s hand meets only grass beside him and he looks around him for his shoes. He looks up in confusion, and that’s when his eyes spot them on the ground where he had his blanket spread out. He heaves a sigh and the wolf looks up at Kíli, and then follows his gaze to the boots.

Right as Kíli moves to get up, the wolf yips and bounds off towards the shoes. He takes them gently in his mouth and lops back over to Kíli, dropping them at his feet. The wolf looks up at him, his face looking overwhelmingly pleased with himself.

Kíli smiles as he takes his boots. “Thank you, big boy!” He reaches out to pat his head before he picks his boots up and tugs them on. His fingers lace them up and he wiggles his feet in them. Satisfied, Kíli stands from the ground and picks up his basket. With a glance down at the wolf, Kíli starts to head towards the trail. The wolf follows alongside him, and Kíli grins down at him.

When they reach the exit of the meadow, Kíli continues to take the path out of the field and back into the woods. The sound of paws stops and Kíli turns around to look back at the wolf.

“Are you staying here, boy?” Kíli asks, his head tilting to the side as he notices the look of clear uncertainty on the wolf’s face. The wolf closes his mouth and he scents the air before he lets out a little bark and rushes to Kíli’s side, his tail held high in the air.

Kíli holds back a little chuckle at the sight as the wolf practically prances in front of him.

The basket swings by his side as Kíli follows after the wolf. The woods are a little chillier than the meadow, the sun being blocked out by the canopy of leaves, but it’s still a pleasantly warm day and Kíli sighs happily, enjoying the leisurely pace they have set.

He reaches into the basket for another apple and the wolf turns around quick as lightning at the sound of it being opened. Kíli snorts and shakes his head. “Sorry boy,” he smiles at the wolf and holds the fruit out for him to see, “it’s just an apple.”

The wolf leans forward to snuffle at it and Kíli wonders if he’s actually going to take the apple from his hand. Just when Kíli is about to tell the wolf it’s okay to take the fruit, the wolf sneezes loudly all over it.

Kíli stares at the wet apple in his hand and the wolf flattens his ears back when Kíli continues to stare at the fruit. The wolf lets out a tiny whine and Kíli can’t help it. He throws his head back, letting out a loud peal of laughter at the sight. There’s just something so endearing about the look of guilt on the wolf’s face.

It takes a moment for Kíli to catch his breath and he takes the apple back from the wolf, rolling the fruit along the apron of his dress to clean it. He holds it up for inspection and deems it clean enough to eat.

“It’s okay, big boy,” Kíli smiles at the wolf. “See? All better.”

The wolf’s ears immediately prick forward and he gets to his feet, tail wagging so fast it hits his sides. Kíli reaches out and pets his head, taking a bite of the apple. He lets out a tiny noise at the flavor, and the wolf snorts and turns back around. The wolf shakes his head as he starts walking down the path again.

Kíli follows after him, eating his apple and enjoying the woods far more than he thinks he’s ever before. He takes a bite and watches the wolf trotting along in front of him, occasionally stopping to snuffle at something along the ground.

“Do you live around here, big boy?” Kíli asks when he stops to toss the core of his apple deep into the brush.

The wolf looks up at him and slowly gives a nod of his head.

“I’ve never seen you before,” Kíli comments thoughtfully as they begin to walk once more. “I live in the village, but my uncle lives in the woods. I visit him sometimes and bring him treats from Momma.” Kíli holds up the basket. “Well, I usually do, but _someone_ keeps taking all of them.”

The wolf lets his tongue loll out of his mouth, looking up at Kíli with his bright eyes. His expression is completely unabashed and Kíli can’t help the little giggle he makes.

They walk the next mile in a comfortable silence, Kíli content to simply watch the wolf saunter along the path and investigate things along the side of it. It’s soothing in a way he can’t explain, a feeling of peaceful calm taking over him like he’s never felt before. The wolf brushes against his side every now and then, and Kíli’s heart stutters for a moment before it settles back down and the wolf takes off along the trail once more.

Kíli can’t help but shake his head whenever the wolf stops to mark something, his leg lifting quickly and his face turning back to glance up at Kíli, ears perked forward. His blue eyes glint in the dim light of the forest as he puts his leg down and shoots up the path, nose already to the forest floor.

The afternoon gradually turns into early evening and Kíli finally stops when the woods grow less wild around them. His feet slow to a stop and Kíli waits until the wolf stops too.

“My uncle’s is right around the bend, big boy,” Kíli gives a little frown as the wolf looks up at him. “It would be best if you weren’t seen.”

The wolf tilts his head and Kíli lifts his hand to pat it. “I’ll come back to the meadow tomorrow, alright?” Kíli gives one last pat and turns to head down the path.

The wolf hesitates for a moment, but takes a few steps forward, following Kíli down the trail.

“No, big boy.” Kíli turns back to face him, his voice taking on an edge that makes the wolf stop. “You have to go home, now. My uncle will not be as kind to you as I am.” Kíli puts his hand on the wolf’s neck and gives him a little push.

The wolf stays for a moment, his eyes roaming over Kíli’s face. He sits in front of him, just taking him in, eyes staring into Kíli’s. It feels like forever before the wolf finally stands and turns his back on Kíli, giant paws padding softly back down the trail as he heads into the line of trees.

Kíli’s heart falters as the wolf takes one last glance at him, his ears low against his head before he finally disappears into the trees, slinking back into the deep of the woods. Kíli stays where he is for a moment, just watching the woods. He finally turns to head to his uncle’s.

He takes the bend and ponders over the day, over the things that happened. His cheeks flush and he tugs a little at his skirt when he reaches the gate of his uncle’s home. He double checks that the gate is locked before he heads to the cabin and knocks on the door, his mind still back in the meadow as he waits for it to open.

His uncle greets him with a frown and Kíli’s mind races to catch up, confused as to what the look could mean.

“What happened, Nephew?”

Kíli follows his uncle’s eyes, down to his stockings and he takes in the stain he’d long forgotten about. His cheeks flush bright pink and hides his knees behind the basket. “I-I,” Kíli stammers out. “I tripped on my way here. Over a branch that had fallen in the path. I did not see it, Uncle.”

Thorin’s frown deepens and he gives Kíli a little shake of his head. “You ought to be more careful, Kíli.”

Kíli nods quickly and puts the basket on the floor before he sits down to take off his boots. Thorin clears his throat and Kíli looks up at him. His eyebrows draw upward as he takes in the look on his uncle’s face.  His cheeks are flushed and Thorin seems to be resolutely avoiding looking directly at Kíli.

“What is it, Uncle?” Kíli’s voice is laced with concern as he stops unlacing his boot.

“Kíli, did you forget something this morning?”

Kíli furrows his brows and then blushes deeply when he realizes what his uncle means.

“I-I… I forgot! I was in such a hurry this morning! I forgot my bloomers on my bed.” Kíli pushes his legs together and shoves his dress between them. A flash in his mind of a tongue, hot on his skin, moves through his mind, and Kíli tries hard to ignore the way it makes him feel.

“You really should be more careful, Kíli,” his uncle repeats. “You must remember to wear them.”

Kíli nods quickly and pulls his boots off before standing up. “I have an extra pair here. I’ll go put them on right now, Uncle.”

Thorin nods and takes the basket from the floor as Kíli stands up and takes his cloak off and hangs it up. “That’s a good idea. You go put them on while I put away these— ” Thorin stops as he looks inside the basket. “Apples?”

Kíli freezes at the doorway, trying to slowly creep out of the room hoping to be unseen.

“Kíli where are the rolls?”

Kíli grimaces and turns around. “I’m sorry, Uncle. I forgot to pack them.”

“But you remember to pack five apples?”

Kíli tugs at his skirt. “I thought you might want a few, now that the apple tree is gone.”

Thorin looks back in the basket and lets out a sigh. “That was very thoughtful of you, little one. Now go change and I’ll,” he glances down into the basket, “put these away.”

Kíli nods and starts to turn, but he spins back around quickly. “Oh, Uncle?”

“Yes, Kíli?”

“Momma sent you a letter. It’s under the blanket in the basket.”

Thorin grunts his reply and turns to head into the kitchen, and Kíli can’t help but snicker. He quickly heads down the hall before his uncle can ask him anymore questions, trying not to feel bad about telling so many lies.

In his bedroom, Kíli finds a pair of bloomers and clean stockings to change into. He neatly folds his dirty stockings and hopes that his uncle can take the stain out of the new ones.

After helping out with the goats and making dinner, Kíli finds himself once again in front of the fire. And just as he did the two nights previous, Thorin sets the wood and knife down by Kíli’s side before making his way to the couch.

Kíli picks it up and examines it for a moment, his fingers trailing over the body of the wood and the wolf. His heart gives a little flutter and Kíli’s cheeks heat up. He sucks in a tiny breath and wills himself to calm down as he brings his knife to the wood block, ready to work.

It seems like hours pass before Kíli finally looks up from his work. He was so absorbed in it; he hadn’t even realized the sun had set. He holds the wooden sculpture up, pleased with the shape it’s taking on. The pointed ears are perked forward and the mouth almost seems to be smiling.

Next time, Kíli will finish carving the tail and large paws, and perhaps in a few more weeks it’ll be ready to finish.

Kíli stands up and sets it on the mantle and turns to Thorin.

“Uncle, is it time for a bath yet?”

Thorin slowly lowers the book and gives him a tiny smile. “I have already taken a bath today, but you are more than welcome to do so on your own.”

Kíli beams at him and waits for his uncle to place his bookmark and set the book down on the table. He’ll get to make the bath as hot as he wants and stay in it as long as he wants. Kíli nearly drags his uncle down the hall the second he’s up from the couch.

* * *

The bath water is hot around his skin and Kíli sinks happily into the tub, having more room than usual without his uncle taking up space behind him. The bubbles surround him and the water smells fresh and soft and Kíli sighs in contentment. He loves Uncle Thorin’s bath tub.

His hair floats around him as he sinks up to his nose, reveling in the heat soaking into his bones.

Kíli takes his time washing his hair and his body and when he’s done, he refills the tub with more hot water and bubbles. Once he’s completely covered again, he relaxes back against the wall of the tub. There’s nothing Kíli thinks he loves more than a perfect bath. His hand settles on his stomach and his mind slowly drifts away, thoughts trailing back to earlier in the meadow.

His cheeks turn an even brighter shade of pink, already flushed from the heat of the water, as his mind replays the moment with the wolf he was trying adamantly to not think about. But inevitably Kíli’s thoughts always come back to him lying on his back, the wolf between his thighs and licking at him through his panties.

Kíli lets out a tiny gasp when he feels his body responding to his thoughts. He’s never felt it do anything like this before today. His legs part a little as his cock hardens between his thighs, his eyes snapping down to it as he clears the bubbles away from the water.

It’s strange to see it, even with the water distorting his view. It looks bigger than it normally does and there’s a strange sensation in his belly, just like there had been this morning.

Kíli peeks at the bathroom door. He bites his lip as he moves his hand from his stomach down to his cock, his fingers hesitating before he places them gently around himself. It doesn’t feel like much and Kíli frowns, wondering if maybe it was something the wolf had done in particular or maybe only the wolf could do.

He chokes on a moan when he wraps his whole hand around himself and drags it over his length. His body shudders as he repeats the motion, the feeling of pleasure almost as wonderful as the wolf’s tongue on him.

His hand tightens a little and tugs upward on his cock, the feeling of it hard so strange to him. His finger moves down his length to do it again when a quiet knock on the door has Kíli startling harder than he thinks he ever has in his life.

“Kíli?” Thorin calls out to him and Kíli scrambles to drag the bubbles over his body before his uncle enters the bathroom. “Little One, it’s nearly time for bed. Are you finished?”

Kíli stares up at him and tries not to look guilty, his little head shaking quickly. “Just one more moment please, Uncle.” He forces himself not to chew his lip as he tries to will his body to go back to normal. He’s not sure of exactly what’s happening or what he’s doing, but he’s sure it’s something he should not be doing. And Kíli doesn’t wish to be scolded.

Or worse, being told on to his momma.

Thorin looks dubious but he simply nods and excuses himself, with the promise of returning shortly. Kíli looks down at his lap, sighing in relief when he sees that he’s returned to normal size. Although there’s a strange feeling in his stomach he can’t quite explain and when he gets out of the tub, the cool air feels almost welcoming rather than how it usually feels.

Kíli quickly wraps himself in a towel, feeling oddly ashamed of his body and not wanting his uncle to see him. He has no idea how he would explain what is happening and he doesn’t want to have to explain in the first place.

He’s already in his clean underwear and bloomers by the time his uncle arrives to collect him and Kíli tries to ignore the quirked brow as he tugs his nightgown over his body.

“Well this is a first,” Thorin teases, “you dressing yourself for bed for once.”

Kíli blushes and looks away. “I’m not a baby, Uncle. I can dress myself.”

“I’m sure you can, Little One. I’ve been telling you so for years.” Thorin places a hand on Kíli’s shoulder and steers him out the door and Kíli finds comfort in the warmth and weight of it.

When they reach Kíli’s bedroom, Thorin pauses at the door. “And are you too old for your uncle to tuck you into bed, now, Nephew?”

Kíli hastily shakes his head and Thorin chuckles as he drops his hand and opens the door, letting Kíli in first and watching him hurriedly crawl into bed.

Thorin follows him into the room and bends down to pull the covers over his nephew. When Kíli is tucked in the way he likes, Thorin presses a kiss to Kíli’s forehead and gives him a small smile. “Good night, little one.”

Kíli beams up at him. “Good night, Uncle Thorin.”

Thorin gives Kíli one last pat on the head before he turns to leave, closing the door quietly behind him. Kíli listens to the echoes of his footsteps as he walks down the hall to his own bedroom. After hearing his uncle’s door shut, Kíli turns on his side and pulls the covers tighter over his shoulder, waiting for sleep to come to him.

It’s strange. Usually he’s fast asleep within minutes of getting in bed. But Kíli feels completely wide awake and when he flops over on his back, his eyes drift around the dark room and to the window.

He wonders where the wolf is; what he’s doing. He wonders if he’s sleeping or out hunting.

Thoughts of the wolf bring his thoughts back to other things, yet again. Kíli can feel his cheeks flushing pink as his body remembers the feelings and sensations he experienced in the meadow. And in the bath. Kíli glances at the door to his bedroom and listens hard for any signs of his uncle being up and about. When his ears are only met with silence, Kíli pushes the covers down hurriedly and moves up on the bed to lean against his pillows.

Kíli rests his shoulders against the pillows braced against the headboard and his eyes trail down to his lap. His hands hesitate as they reach for the bottom of his nightgown, fingers playing with the fabric for a moment before he eases it up to his hips. With one last glance at the door, Kíli pushes down his panties and heat floods his stomach as his body is exposed to the cool air of the room. It’s an odd feeling, something like what he felt earlier, but far less intense.

He looks at himself for a long moment, his eyes roving over his body with curiosity. His hand reaches down and a finger strokes over his little cock and his body shivers in response. It feels different, interesting, and it gives Kíli courage to take himself in his hand once again. When he gently tugs down, his stomach flutters and he watches in amazement as he begins to grow bigger in his palm.

Moving a little faster, Kíli definitely feels something stirring in his stomach. His skin feels hot and his hips give a little twitch as he continues to stroke himself. When he slows his hand, he looks down as the pink tip of his little cock pokes out and he lets out a tiny gasp of surprise. A tiny bead of liquid is sitting on the tip of his cock. Kíli bites his bottom lip as he reaches out his finger and touches the tip to the tiny drop of slick. It’s sticky and Kíli watches the way it leaves a long string as he pulls his finger away.

He’s never seen anything like this before and he wonders if this is what that weird, white stuff in his underwear was. But it seems clear in the dark room around him, and certainly less thick.

Kíli grips himself again and begins to move his hand faster, chasing the feeling of heat pooling in his belly. It’s a shadow of what he felt with the wolf, but it still feels wonderful and Kíli’s legs start to tremble as he braces his feet against the bed, grounding himself as his hips start to buck up into his hand.

Swallowing a whimper, Kíli tries to be as silent as possible. He doesn’t want his uncle to think he’s having night terrors and interrupt him.

More of that strange, clear liquid leaks from the tip of his cock and it wets the palm of Kíli’s hand whenever he passes over it. He’s surprised by how much there is and every time his hand moves up his length, there always seems to be more.

Something pulses inside his belly and the pleasure becomes almost too intense, and Kíli knows he’s close to what happened earlier today. He’s almost nervous. He thinks about taking his hand away, worried at what will happen. Kíli doesn’t know if he could stop even if he wanted to. The pleasure is too wonderful and he finds himself speeding up once more, his other hand moving to his mouth to cover the quiet pants leaving it.

With a hard thrust of his hips and a loud moan Kíli tries in vain to stifle, his cock gives a hard twitch and he feels something warm and wet flooding his hand. His eyes flutter closed as his cock pulses, spilling more come into the palm of his shaking hand.

When his body starts to calm down, Kíli finally opens his eyes. He watches as his cock softens between his legs and brings his hand closer for inspection. The fluid is definitely thicker and almost silver in the tiny bit of light from the window. Kíli frowns at it and then looks around, wondering what he should do with it.

The image of the wolf’s tongue lapping at the mess in his panties flashes in Kíli’s mind and his cheeks heat up when he looks down at it. Did the wolf think it tasted good? Is it supposed to taste good? Kíli crinkles his nose a little at the thought. But there almost seems to be an undeniable allure of swiping his tongue through the mess and seeing if it’s sweet like he thinks it might be.

Kíli shakes his head and carefully pulls his panties up with one hand and cautiously steps out of bed. He tiptoes his way to the bathroom and tries to wash his hands as quietly as possible. A grin tugs at his lips when he remembers the look of displeasure the wolf had on his face when he washed his underwear in the stream. He wonders how the wolf would look if he could see him right now.

Kíli makes it back to his bedroom undisturbed and he smiles as he crawls back into bed and covers himself up. A peculiar feeling of calm washes over him and his mind seems a little hazy and even though he wants to think about what just happened, Kíli falls into a peaceful sleep in a matter of moments after his head hits the pillows.

His dreams are filled with the sounds of a happy tail thumping against the ground and the warmth of fur under his fingers.

* * *

The sound of birdsong wakes Kíli in the morning and he slowly slides out of bed to start his day. As he gathers his dresses from his wardrobe, Kíli can smell the delicious scent of breakfast creeping into his bedroom. His stomach growls and Kíli hurries to collect everything he needs. When all of his dresses are bundled in his hands, Kíli rushes down the hall to the kitchen. He carefully sets the dresses down on a clean surface and practically throws himself into the chair at the table. His stomach rumbles loudly as Thorin turns towards him with a chuckle.

“Good morning, little one. I didn’t realize I was feeding a bear this morning,” he jokes and Kíli gives him a sheepish smile.

“I think I must be finally growing, Uncle,” he admits and Thorin returns his smile before he turns away to tend the pan.

Kíli eats his entire helping of breakfast and when Thorin brings everything out to make his sandwich, Kíli tugs on his nightgown for a moment.

“What is it, Kíli?” Thorin asks, setting down the knife he was using to cut the perfect sized slices of bread from the loaf.

“Well,” Kíli glances up at his uncle, “I’ve been a lot hungrier lately.” Kíli pauses and looks back down at the bread on the cutting board. “Maybe I could have two sandwiches? If it’s not too much trouble, that is.”

Thorin looks down at the bread loaf and then over to Kíli. His fingers are yanking nervously on the hem of his nightdress, an anxious habit Kíli has always had. He softens at the sight and nods his head.

“I suppose when I and Frerin were your age, we about ate your grandparents out of house and home.”

Thorin gives Kíli a reassuring smile and begins to slice more bread.

Kíli beams up at him. “Thank you, Uncle!”

“Why don’t you go pack your basket and I’ll help you get dressed when I’m done making your lunch?”

Kíli nods quickly and rushes off to get his basket from the hall.

When everything is packed and Kíli is dressed, Thorin holds out the stockings to Kíli. He takes them nervously and holds them up to inspect the fabric. There’s only a tiny stain left on one of the stockings and Kíli looks up at Thorin in awe.

“Your mother can probably take out the rest, but I think we saved them.” Thorin pats Kíli on the head and Kíli carefully tucks his stockings safely into the basket. When he’s sure they’re secure, he throws his arms around Thorin’s middle and hugs him tight.

“Thank you, Uncle!” he nearly shouts and Thorin shakes his head.

“Alright, little one.” Thorin pulls him away and reaches for Kíli’s cloak to wrap around him. “I packed you some extra snacks in case two sandwiches isn’t enough to keep you full.”

Kíli’s lips tug into a giant smile at the little jest, and he hitches the basket a little higher. “You’re the best, Uncle Thorin!”

Thorin chuckles and pats Kíli on the shoulder as he opens the front door. “I know. There’s also a letter to your mother in that basket and you’ll find it says something very similar.”

Kíli snickers and steps out the door. “I’ll come back soon, Uncle. Perhaps the end of this week?”

“That’s a bit earlier than usual for you,” Thorin notes.

“I want to work on my whittling some more!” Kíli tells him quickly, his cheeks flushing a little. “And the baby goats will be here soon!”

Thorin gives him a bright smile. “Ah, I see. Well, you’re always welcome any time, little one.” Thorin gives him one last pat on the head and Kíli nods before turning away.

He glances over his shoulder and gives a wave before he heads to the gate of Thorin’s land and lets himself out.

He’s barely at the edge of his uncle’s property when the sound of rustling leaves alerts him to something in the line of trees. Kíli’s heart stutters and he tries to get a look at what’s there, but he can’t make out anything moving. He takes another step and like a whip, the wolf launches himself out of the trees and onto the path. His tail sways high in the air as he bounds over to Kíli and lets out a tiny yip. Twigs and leaves stick in his fur and once he’s at Kíli’s feet, he gives a strong shake and sends them flying. His tongue lolls out of his mouth as he pants lightly.

Kíli just sighs and shakes his head, trying to calm the racing of his heart. The wolf tilts his head a little and Kíli finally takes his hand away from his chest. He reaches down and gives the wolf a little pat, smiling when he leans into his palm. Kíli’s heart skips a beat once more and he can’t help when his smile widens.

“Good morning to you too, big boy.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come follow me on [ tumblr ](http://durinsprinces.tumblr.com)for more sin.


End file.
